Wait for me
by xochtil
Summary: SasuHina This is a story about is completely different people change each other. One is the innocent angel while the other is the well known heart rob. What happens when they are paired up for an english project and they become more than strangers?
1. Chapter 1

**(I was listening to Wait For Me by Rise Against…kinda went god with the song. I suggest you should listen to it too.)**

Hinata was walking towards her gate. In one hand she had her suit case, in the other, her plane ticket. Tenten and Ino were with Hinata waving good bye to her. Who knew it might be the last time they will ever see Hinata ever again?

Ino was trying really hard to hold her tears back while Tenten let them out freely. Hinata stopped and looked back. Her closest girl friends were there, saying good bye to her. She didn't know if she were to come back. Did she even want too? After all, he's not even there to even try to stop her.

"Ino, we need to stop her! How can we just let her go like that?" Tenten cried to her blonde friend. Ino shook her saying responding "We can't decide for her. It's hard to believe even he's not here trying to stop her."

Hinata looked at her phone. Nothing. Why wasn't she surprised? Her boyfriend of one year hasn't called or texted her. Why would he in the first place? They've been fighting over the past few months. Sure, to her it seemed normal for her for couples to fight once in a while, but her and her boyfriend had been fighting constantly for the past few months.

Hinata dropped her luggage and ran back to Ino and Tenten. She hugged them tightly and let her tears run freely. She didn't care how many people were turning there heads towards them three.

"You guys, I'll miss you so much. I'll promise to visit as often as I can." Hinata cried as she buried her face to both Ino's and Tenten's shoulders. Finally, Ino broke. She hugged Hinata back and she also let out her tears. One of her closest friends was leaving.

"Hinata, please promise me you'll try to call us everyday. I need to know you're going to be alright accepting this job offer in Paris." Tenten told her and she held Hinata tightly. Hinata nodded her and let her phone drop to the ground.

Sasuke sat in his room, his head down looking at a photo he took with a girl. It was the start of there spring semester senior year. He met her during an English project. After they were partnered up for a project, they became really close. Then they both went off to college that summer. They were still close friends since they both decided to study in Tokyo but both have different majors. Sasuke was in business while Hinata studied fashion. Both of them had perfect grades and outstanding out of school activities, it wasn't hard for them to get into some of the most prestigious schools in all of Japan, also both coming from very powerful families in the business. Hinata Hyuuga oldest daughter from Hyuuga's Medical Supplies Inc. then there was Sasuke Uchiha, youngest son from Uchiha Computers Corp. Hinata was the ideal heir for Hyuuga Inc. but decided to follow her dreams and she gave up her position to her cousin, Neji Hyuuga. Sasuke Uchiha decided to follow in his father's foot steps and run the company with his older brother, Itachi Uchiha.

"Damn, it's barely going to be a year, but you're already leaving me behind." Sasuke muttered to himself at he continued to look at the picture of him and his girlfriend. It was about to hit there one year and he lost her. He put his head down on his bed and covered his head with a pillow and screamed.

He waited there for a few moments until he heard banging on his door. He took his time getting up and answering the door. Part of him hoped of being her, but he knew that could never happen ever since they fought. He practically yelled at her to leave him alone. Knowing that; he knew things will never be the same. Ever since he was left alone after his father and mother died, he didn't know what he would be able to do. At the age of 24 and having graduated from Hitotsubashi University, he just lost the only thing he had left. He was alone.

"Sasuke! Open this damn door!" That voice sounded familiar to Sasuke. It was probably his best friend but also rival. He opened the door taking his time. When he finally opened it; he saw her, the person who caused all the drama between him and his girl friend. What the hell did she want? Didn't she cause enough problems already?

"Leave, you've done enough damage already." Sasuke stated with a tone that was so venomous even Naruto felt the hair behind his neck go up.

"S-Sasuke, I-I'm so sorry." Sakura began as her tears started to fall out of her emerald eyes. Sasuke was about to slam the door in there face until he saw Kiba leaning on his car, with his phone in his hand. Kiba lifted his head and saw Sasuke looking straight at him.

"Sasuke, she means it; she's truly sorry." Kiba told him as he walked towards the Uchiha. "You still have time, you could try and stop her." he whispered to the Uchiha as he walked into Sasuke's living room without asking.

"Sasuke, I truly am sorry. I-I just l-loved you so much. P-pleas e forgive me." Sakura continued on crying as she fell on her knees covering her eyes with her hands. Naruto looked down at her. How could the girl he loved for the past 6 years turn into something so twisted. If he knew Sasuke well enough, he knew Sasuke wouldn't forgive her. But Naruto wouldn't blame him, the girl crying on Sasuke's door step just ruined the last thing Sasuke had. The last thing he had a reason to smile for.

"So, what are you planning to do?" Kiba asked as he looked at Sasuke from the back and saw Naruto staring blank at Sakura. Naruto looked back at Sasuke but Sasuke's face was staring to the ground.

"Due to strong wind currents, Flight 623 from Tokyo International to **Paris****, **Charles de Gaulle airport has been delayed until 5 pm rather than 3 pm."

"Well that's great; you're stuck with us for 2 more hours." Tenten smiled. Hinata nodded happily and decided it was best that they head towards the airport food court for some late lunch.

"Hinata that reminds me, how much was the ticket to Paris?" Ino asked as she took a bite from her McChicken.

"Well the ticket itself is worth about fifth teen thousand dollars." Hinata stated while Ino almost choked on her food. "It's first class too."

"Hinata! How did you afford all that?" Tenten asked in a bit of shock.

"I didn't pay for it, my company did." Hinata said calmly as she took a drink from her soda. Hinata felt her phone vibrate and decided to look who it was. She smiled cause it was Kiba.

"**Hey Hina, how's the flight :p"** Hinata smiled and decided to message back.

"**My flight got delayed for 2 hours . but at least I got free Mcdonalds from Ino and Tenten :D"**

"Hinata, who was that?" Tenten asked out of curiosity. Hinata looked back up and smiled, "It's Kiba." Her phone vibrated once more.

"**That's awesome! If I make out of work early, I'll see you off too. I'll bring Naruto along too. Hell, I'll bring Shino for the heck of it XD. He might not show it but he'll miss you too."**

Hinata giggled the thought of Kiba dragging Shino along but without Kiba knowing, Shino was already on his way there to meet up with the girls.

"**Alrighty good luck but I need to be at my gate by 4:30 so you have an hour."**

Hinata's eyes were covered and instantly knew it was Shino.

"Shino! You made it!" Hinata pulled the hands away from her face and stood up and hugged Shino.

"If I knew you were already eating I wouldn't have brought cinnamon buns." Shino sighed as he walked towards the trash can with the buns in one hand.

"I could still eat them." As Hinata ran to save her favorite.

"You never change." Shino smiled.

"Hinata has an hour." Kiba stated as Sakura decided to look up, her cheeks were covered in tears and her eyes were puffy red.

Sasuke finally decided to look up, he saw Naruto grinning and Kiba smirking. Was god on his side? Do they all think that he all has the chance to win Hinata back? But if he stops her, would that cause her dream to be shattered? Is he willing to let her go so she could be happy? He wants the best for her, the least he could do is wait for her. But the last time he talked to her was when Hinata told him he has to be selfish at least once. This could be his chance.

"Let's go."Sasuke stated as he grabbed his jacket and his car keys.

"Alright! Operation win Hinata back is on full motion!" Naruto smiled as he followed Sasuke towards there car.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke turned his head back and saw Kiba with a small blue box in hand. "You can't forget this." Kiba threw the box and Sasuke easily caught it with one hand.

"So it made it time." Sasuke smirked. With that he headed towards his car with full confidence that he will surely win her back.

"Man Kiba's not going to make it." Hinata sighed as she looked at her watch. It was 4pm. With her was Ino, Tenten and Shino.

What they didn't know that Sasuke was a few minutes away from the airport.

"Sasuke you know we have half an hour. Really there's no point of rushing." Naruto told him as he clung to his seat belt for dear life. Then it happened, the met the wonderful life of airport traffic.

"Were not going to make it." Sasuke cursed as he knew the airport was a fifth teen minute drive.

"Dude we have half an hour, don't panic about it." Naruto tried to cheer him up. Then Sasuke punched his driving wheel causing it to beep. Then Naruto's eyes caught the attention of the little blue box. What was in there? "Hey Sasuke, what do you have in there? Naruto opened the box and was surprised what he saw in there. It was a ring, a ring with a blue sapphire diamond shaped heart with small clear diamonds surrounded it.

"Sasuke are you planning to?" Sasuke nodded without second thoughts. He knows a year sounds awfully early but he can't imagine a day without seeing his blue haired princess sleeping in bed, her face in a state of calm and peace. He knows he hasn't told her yet, but he loves her.

"You know what, screw this! I'm running!" Sasuke ran out of his car and he heard Naruto yelling in the back ground.

"Hey! Keep on moving! Everyone need somewhere to be!" a middle age man yelled.

"Shut up! He's about to ask the most important question in his life!" Naruto yelled back.

"Oh yeah? What's so damn important question!" the man yelled back.

"I'm about to ask the girl of my dreams if she would marry me! Sorry, I forgot the ring." Sasuke reached into his car and grabbed the box.

"Naruto, you could wait here, watch my car!" Sasuke yelled once more.

"Wait, I wanna be there when I give you my sister off!" Naruto yelled. He then felt a tap on his shoulders, it was Itachi.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Ask questions later and go join him." Itachi smiled as he saw Naruto dash away.

Well its 4:20, I better head to the gate." Hinata half smiled.

"Do you really think we wouldn't see you off?" Kiba smiled. Hinata couldn't believe who was there. It was her whole group of friends. Kiba, Sai, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

"Y-You guys." Hinata tried to hold back her tears and then she ran up and hugged Kiba. "No wonder you took so long."

"Hinata, I'm going to miss you like crazy." Kiba hugged her back. "Don't forget I'll always love you."

"Hey that's my line." Neji stated. Hinata went to Neji and hugged him also. She went up and hugged each one of them. The only people Kiba forgot was Naruto…and Sasuke.

"Alright, one last group picture for the princess." Kiba smiled. He asked a security to take a quick picture of them together.

"Alright, 1,2 and-" He was about to take it when Sasuke and Naruto made it to the airport out of breather. Sasuke and Naruto both collapsed from exhaustion.

"You guys!" Hinata ran to both of them and made sure they were alright.

"Hinata…I'm….sorry." Sasuke said as he breathed heavily.

"W-What are you doing here?" Hinata asked him.

"Hinata, I need to ask you something." Sasuke stood up and dug in his pocket. Sasuke got down on one knee. "Hinata Hyuuga, you are truly a real life princess. I met you in our senior year of high school. During our first three years at college we became close friends. Even though I studied at Hitotsubashi University and you studied at Bunka Fashion University**, we still stayed close. In a way we both managed to graduate in 3 years instead of 4 years, and in no surprise we were both the top of our class. I went to your graduation and you went to mine. ****At my graduation, I asked you to join me on a dinner date and you agreed. After that moment, sparks decided to fly. In our year together, people tried to separate us but we managed to over come that. We just had one of the biggest challenges we ever faced and I gladly admit it I was wrong. I swear I would never raise my voice to you. That day when I made you cry, I've never felt so empty. I missed seeing your beautiful smile and I can't stand another moment without you. Hinata Hyuuga, when I ask you the most important question in my life, it might shatter you're dreams but I swear, I would treat you like a real princess. I would wake you up every morning with a smile. I would stay up with you all night if you can't sleep. I would gladly die protecting you. Hinata Hyuuga, would you please make me be one of the happiest men alive today and please become my wife?"**

**"****Oh my god! Sasuke is proposing!" Ino screamed and jumped up and down. Tenten and the rest of them just smiled. Hinata covered her mouth and tears were running down her cheeks. A small crowd appeared around them. Then Sasuke opened the box and showed Hinata the ring he was going to give her.**

**Wait for me, wait for me  
Wait for me, wait for me now**

**~Guess I'll stop there for now ;p so this is present time, the story begins on how they first met and there college days. It'll start when they first met and how all the conflicts started.~**


	2. Meeting

It was a brand new spring morning for all of Konoha. It was a slightly chilly January morning, but to everyone's knowledge, it was the start of the new spring semester at Konoha High School of the Gifted and Talented. When people first hear of Konoha High School, they think that it's a school for performing arts, but it's a lot more than that. The school itself is elite. Heiress of Hyuuga Inc. is currently attending school as it is her senior year, just the year before her cousin, Neji Hyuuga, attended there just last year graduating on top of the class to no one's surprise. Also currently attending is the youngest son of Uchiha Corp. Sasuke Uchiha. He has top marks in all his classes and is currently the captain of the soccer team. Both of them are one of the most respected students in all of Konoha High School.

**Beep-Beep-Beep**

A small hand reached out of her bed sheets and went to turn off her alarm. Her room was a very big size, she had 2 different drawers, one had a huge mirror right behind her drawer while the smaller one was in a corner. She had a queen size bed right next to her window and a small table next to her bed side. She had a closest on her left side then a door opening on her right which led to the second floor patio of her own. She also had her own bathroom in her room, which she customized to her own fitting.

"Well it's the start of my last few months of high school." The girl stated as she managed to sit up from bed. She started to unbraid her hair and turn on her television to hear about the weather.

"Today the weather will be fairly warm for this new January morning. We woke up to chilly morning but it would rise to 65 degrees today." The weather man announced.

"Guess I'll wear leggings instead of going bare." Hinata giggled to herself. She walked to her dresser and picked out her school uniform. A button up white blouse with the school logo on her left breast while she wore a gray skirt that went slightly above her knees, it was different from her fall uniform consisted of a white blouse with a blue tie and matching skirt. She finished with her hair and was wavy and it seemed to shine.

"Well I guess I'm ready to go." Hinata smiled to herself and headed towards her front door. She saw Neji in the kitchen reading the news article while eating toast.

"Neji, I'm off and good luck on you first day." She smiled and was about to grab her car keys when she heard Neji calling her.

"Hinata, I'll drive you today. But you haven't eaten breakfast yet, why the rush?" Neji asked her.

"I want to get my spring schedule early before there's a huge line." She told him. Neji gave her a small glance and then decided she's probably right.

"Alright, but were stopping by a store to get you something."Neji told her as went out the door with Hinata following close by. He unlocked his black jaguar Xk. Hinata kinda hated her father by the way he would spoil both Neji and herself. He bought a two-story house with four bedrooms and two bathrooms. The back yard included a patio big enough to hold a barbeque for about thirty people and not far from the patio; they had a pool with a diving board on one side and then a Jacuzzi. She knew she was a Hyuuga but did she really need the lifestyle to prove it? For goodness sakes, her car was also in top of luxury next to Neji's car. She owned a silver BMW M3.

" Neji, instead I'm not really all that hungry, can we just go straight to the school?" Hinata asked her cousin as he looked straight at the road.

"Are you feeling sick or something?" Neji asked her.

"No, I'm alright, just not that hungry today." She reassured him with a small smiled. Neji nodded and just headed straight to the school

XxXxXxXxXxX

Yo, Sasuke! What's your schedule for our last semester?" Yelled a hyper blonde boy.

"Did you really need to yell? I've been next to you the whole time." Sasuke told his best friend as he looked at his schedule. "No surprise got all easy classes now." Sasuke happily smirked as he looked at his peace of paper. "First period is Advance Placement English with Kurenai Yuhi, and then he had Weight training with Guy, Chemistry with Orochimaru, Lunch and finally his free period. "Let me see you're classes." Sasuke told Naruto as he grabbed the piece of paper out of his hands. The instant he read it, Sasuke couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You signed up for advance physics? Do you really think you're going to survive?" Sasuke laughed a bit as he gave his blonde friend his paper back. "Good luck with the teacher." Sasuke said as he walked away.

"Who's the teacher?" Naruto asked questionably. Sasuke stopped in his steps and looked back at Naruto. "The teacher is Anko." With that Sasuke continued on walking. Naruto stood in shock. He prayed they weren't talking about that Anko. Anko is known as the queen of failing. Just last semester, one person managed to pass her class and to no one's surprise it was the innocent Hyuuga, but what surprised them is that she passed with a perfect score. No one's been able to do that, her cousin barely managed to pass with a B average and Shikamaru, the school's genius just managed with a low C, but the Hyuuga heiress passed with a perfect score. Was that ever heard of?

"Sasuke, why don't you take the class with me?" Naruto grinned.

"No."

"Please Sasuke, I don't want to suffer alone. If you're in the class, she'll probably make it easier on the rest of us." Naruto begged.

"Why do you think that she'll take it easier on us? For goodness sake's my brother wasn't even able to pass the class itself. Do you even know what he did on the day of his final?" Sasuke asked his blonde friend while Sasuke made sure Anko wasn't around to hear it. He knew speaking a word of what his brother did during his final would put Anko in a rampage. Naruto shook his head no. "Itachi knew that he was failing the class so he saw no point of taking the final, so he rallied the whole class and when Anko left the room during the last half hour he went to the parking lot and covered her car with all the tests in the class, when she came back to the class room she saw her white board and it read "Here's what we think of you're crazy class." And there was an arrow to pointing outside. I've never seen my parent's so mad in there lives."

"You've got to help me Sasuke! I don't want die!" Naruto cried as he grabbed Sasuke's collared shirt and shook him back and forth.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

There it was, Konoha High, they had six different buildings and each one was used for a specific course. First they a building for English, first floor was for freshman and sophomores while the second floor was for juniors and seniors. Next they had the building for math, the building didn't have any specifics for what floor is used for what class, it depended on there math criteria, first floor had pre-algebra, Algebra 1-2 and Geometry. Second floor had Algebra 3-4, Calculus, Statistics and Advance placement Calculus. Third building contained the science rooms. Science was an elective but the classes were always filled, except for Advance placement Physics. The classes held in the building were Earth Science, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Environmental science and forensics. Fourth building contained all the history and social classes, starting with World history then ending with Global politics and economy. The fifth building was the language classes starting of with Latin, German, Spanish, Chinese and French. The classes were also electives but most of the time the classes were full. The sixth building was used for technology and arts. The school well being known for their talent, the sixth building was the largest. The building had four floors, starting with the first, it contained the music classes. It was there orchestra band, choir and piano class. The second floor contained the arts, starting with Art 1-2 and going up to graphic illustration. There was also a fashion design class run also by Kurenai Yuhi, the class was only available during fourth period so you had to be careful about what classes you choose. The third floor was the technology building. It ranged from Flash animation to Flash game development. The fourth floor was only used for free period to students hanged out; the library was also on the fourth floor, it was the size of three classrooms ranging from Early British literature to manga.

"Alright Hinata, are you staying after school for you're club meeting?" Neji asked as he pulled up to the main entrance.

"Yes, today we'll be planning the spring fashion show." Hinata smiled as she took out her notebook checking when the date will near. "We have a month to plan it, I already have so many outfit ideas I want to start making."

"What time do you think you'll be out?"

"Around five the latest being five thirty."

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you in front of the school. If I'm not here by five call me or just call Ino to give you a lift." Hinata nodded as she left the car and went straight to the main building. She entered the two doors and went straight to the clerk.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga and I'm here to pick up my spring schedule." She asked the clerk.

"Hinata Hyuuga, we've been meaning to talk to you about you're classes. It seems that you're only required to take two classes this semester, which would be your first period Advance placement English and then you're fourth period fashion design. It seems your other two periods are free, so it's you're choice on what you want to take. We have a teacher's assistant position open for both periods but it's you're choice with what period you want you're free period."

"What are the teacher assistant positions?" Hinata asked the clerk.

"Well what period do you want you're free period?"

"I'll get it second period."

"Alright so the teacher assistant positions would be Chemistry with Orochimaru, Weight training with Guy, or Drama with Konan?" the clerk asked nicely to the shy Hyuuga.

"I guess I'll go with Orochimaru, it's been a while since I've seen him. I'm sure he'll be happy to see me once again." Hinata smiled.

"I'm sure Orochimaru would love to hear that his perfect student is returning once again." With that the clerk changed her schedule and printed out her new classes.

"Thank you." Hinata smiled and she headed out when she crashed into someone. Hinata fell and dropped her class schedule. "I'm sorry, I'll watch out where I'm going next time." Hinata managed to speak.

"You better." She knew that voice. It belonged to him. The school's heart rob and also top of the class.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata said it in no emotion in her voice. She stood up and started to dust herself off. Sasuke, being the guy, picked up her schedule but took a quick glance at it.

"It seems, the top two students are going to be competing for the number one spot in English class. This is going to be one interesting semester." Sasuke thought to himself as he smirked and gave the girl her schedule back.

"Thank you, now if you excuse me, I need to be somewhere right now." Hinata told the two boys in front of her, but as she left, there friend Shikamaru appeared.

"Shikamaru, you're early today. What's the surprise?" Naruto laughed as he went to greet his friend.

"My mom." He said blankly.

"Shikamaru, you're have Hinata Hyuuga in you're class before. Do you have any info on this girl?"Sasuke asked well more like demanding to know.

"Hinata Hyuuga, yeah I've had class with her before. I do know a few things since she does hang out with Ino." Shikamaru replied.

"So what do you know?" Sasuke asked again. Shikamaru, rather than talking, dug into his bag and pulled out his binder.

"I always have a file on every person I've met. Let me look for her." Shikamar stated as he started flipping through his binder looking for Hinata.

"Damn Shikamaru, you're prepared for anything aren't you?" Naruto asked in surprise finally noticing how big his binder was. "Here we go." Shikamaru pulled it out the paper. Sasuke grabbed the paper and decided to look at it.

**Name: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: December 27**

**Favorite food: Cinnamon buns and jasmine tea**

**Best Friends: Kiba, Shino, Sai and Ino**

**Hobbies: Cook, draw, read, write and hang out with friends**

**Bio: Hinata Hyuuga is current heiress for Hyuuga Inc. she has one younger sister, Hanabi Hyuuga and cousin Neji Hyuuga. Father, Hiashi Hyuuga, sent her to live with her cousin due to wanting to send her to finish high school where Neji Hyuuga and himself graduated from. Her mother died when she was seven years old. Hinata is part of the swimming team during the summer and is current president of the fashion club. Fashion colleges are already looking at her young talent. Her most notable work currently known to the fashion world is the famous "Believe Outfits". The one most known right now is the blue flame outfit which is a sparkly light blue top decorated with a gold jewel at the center, a matching light blue miniskirt with matching color shorts under the skirt and light blue ankle boots. Her school G.P.A. is a 4.57 due to all her advance placement class and after school activities. She has a fashion show planned next month to reveal her newest works. Top colleges are expected to come to see her latest works.**

"Damn Shikamaru, this is her whole high school career or something." Sasuke told his friend.

"I told you, I keep files. It's easier than remembering." He told him as he grabbed his file and put it away.

"Hmm, well thanks for the info." With that Sasuke just walked away and decided to head to his first period.

"Hinata Hyuuga, you just made my life a bit more interesting." Sasuke smirked as he entered his first period.


	3. First day

**Alrighty, first of all thank you to everyone who's reviewed, put it on there favorites or even bother to read this, thanks! Now that I have summer vacation my goal is to finish this story on July 9th, my first day at collage. Not sure how long it will be, but I'm determined. Also, people you will notice my characters are OOC, so yeah. Don't get mad about it :3 Also thanks again. As you could see this chapter is a bit shorter than my other two. I did this chapter over an ipod touch and man is that hard XD alright, on ward with this chapter.**

The classroom was on the second floor of the English building. The windows showed the trees have lost there leaves but buds were beginning to show. Light wind brushed through the branches and shook the branches. Outside the window you could start seeing students arrive to the school. Most notably, a girl with bright bubble gum hair showed up. She wore a tight white shirt and a shirt that was barely able to pass the school dress code. Behind her was a new student. She didn't seem familiar. she had red eyes, matching hair colour, and an unusual hairstyle: her hair is short, pointy, and unkempt on the right side, while it is long, pin-straight and combed on her left side. She wears brown glasses, which have a serrated blade hidden in them. Her outfit consists of a lavender uniform, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals.

"Oh look, it's Karin." A girl said as she looked down from the window.

"I thought the school didn't allow mid-school transfers?" another girl said.

"You don't know Karin don't you? She's a niece from the principal. Her name is Karin Uzumaki, from what people say she's more annoying than Naruto. She also has a record with guys. At her old school, she is known as the queen. She's dated more guys than Sakura. But I didn't know her and Sakura were friends."

"I wouldn't be surprised; they both have the same taste in outfits." Both girls laughed. Making sure no one looked, Hinata decided to look outside to see who they were talking about.

"Oh my god…it can't be." Hinata said in shock. She started to tremble. It was that girl. The girl that ruined Neji's life and his friendship with a dear friend, that girl use to date Hinata's cousin Neji, but they broke up because she cheated on him with Neji's old friend, Kabuto. Hinata found out when she was spending the night at Karin's house, at the time, her an Karin were best friends. But it all changed that night. She heard noises coming from Karin's bedroom and decided to check what was going on, she managed to get a small peak and tried to hold back the anger that was building inside of her. There she was, Karin, Neji's girlfriend of 2 years, making love to another man. Out of men, she had to choose one of Neji's closest friends, Kabuto. She didn't even bother to say good bye to Karin, all Hinata did was get her things and leave. Ever since that night, Karin never bothered to speak to Hinata again since she knew that Hinata saw the whole thing. The day after that, Karin decided to come clean with Neji and she told him everything. She told him she's been cheating on him for the past 6 months in there relationship, but not only did she sleep with Kabuto, she also slept with other guys also. Rumor has it that once Neji broke up with her, she went over the edge. She didn't care who she was with, all she desired was a man's touch, but no one has been ever to replace that yearning she held for Neji's touch. Nothing will be able to replace that.  
"I better call Neji and tell him she's here." Hinata muttered to herself. She reached to grab her phone, but the bell ringed signaling that class was going to begin. She looked towards the door trying to figure out which of her friends were in the same class. She saw Shikamaru and Ino. Her teacher, Kurenai Yuhi, walked in also with a book in her hand. The bell ringed stating that class was to begin she, was about to head to close the door but then he walked in. It was Sasuke to no one's surprise.  
"Glad you made it in time Sasuke, now please go choose a seat and that would be your seat for the rest of the year." Kurenai smiled pointing to the empty seats. Sasuke saw desks opened in the back and front. He saw Hinata in a corner spacing out, this was his chance. He could finally see his rival first hand.  
"Is this seat taken?" he asked the girl. Hinata looked up and saw Sasuke point towards a seat next to her, she just turned a small tint of red and shook her head no.  
"Alright, then this is my seat for the rest of the year." he stated as he sat down. Hinata nodded and decided to look to the front of the class.  
"Alright class, today you will be taking advance placement English. This course isn't like the other senior English courses, this class readies you for you're freshman year at college. If you manage to pass this class and the AP test, then you won't need to take English your freshman year at the choice of your college. We will be focusing on about ten different essays, and two books. Like I said earlier, this is to prepare you for college, so if you're not ready I suggest you talk to your counselor now before we start the actual course, any questions?" Kurenai asked her class. No one raised there hand other than Ino. "Yes Ino, what's your question?" she asked.  
"What books will we be reading this semester?" she asked.  
"We will probably start with one of my favorites, Pride and Prejudice. The first book will be assigned to partners. You will have two months to complete it and both will turn in one essay counting as both your grade. The second one I have decided to let you choose."She smiled and started to hand out the topics for the ten essays to the class.  
"Alright; here are the ten topics for you're essay. You've already heard of the first one so choose you're partner carefully. Topic number two will be about yourself. Topic number three will be about your time in middle school. Topic four is about you're freshman year here. Topic five will be sophomore year. Topic six will be about your junior year. Topic seven will be about what are your flaws and your perfections. Topic eight will be about you're friends. Topic nine will be about what you thought of my class. The final topic will be about you're first true love. I bet all of you thought I was going to say to write about your senior year, but that would be too easy for you guys, don't you think?" Kurenai smirked.  
"What if we never had a first love?" Kurenai looked at who just asked that. To her surprise it was the heart rob.  
"The heart rob has never had a true love? That is a bit shocking." Kurenai said unbelieving. Sasuke showed that he was not kidding about what he has said.  
"Alright then Uchiha, i suggest you make one up then." Kurenai smiled and continued on the lesson. "Today, you will choose your partner for the reading project. I have the books in the back of the classroom and I suggest you should go get one one now before I take them back, don't forget to choose your partner either. I suggest choose someone you don't know other than someone you do, that way you will finish quicker instead of gossiping. Good luck to all of you."  
Hinata was about to go grab her book when Sasuke stopped her. "I'll go grab one for you, don't worry about it." Sasuke told her and he went to grab two books. Hinata didn't understand why he was being nice to her, was he playing a game? No it couldn't be, Sasuke doesn't seem that kind of person, or does he? She didn't understand, but she decided to not over think it but to just be grateful he's being nice to her. She's also heard that Sasuke Uchiha is rude towards girls, but he wasn't being rude to her, he was being nice. Sasuke Uchiha being nice? That sounded funny.  
" Here you go. I hope you don't mind, but I already wrote us to be partners. You don't seem to be annoying so far so I hope you stay like that. I would have chosen Shikamaru, but it seems he already has Ino. "He told her blankly as he gave her the book.  
" It's alright, I don't mind. I would rather be paired with a new friend other than a stranger." Hinata smiled. She looked at her book as was about to make it would be about romance. She loved romance novels, but sometimes they would end with a terrible ending. She was in all excitement she was going to read the book; she has seen the movie already with Ino and Tenten. Way she knew Tenten was that her and Neji are very close friends and she would always go over to her house but she hasn't seen her friend for a while and decided she would call her after school to see if she was free this upcoming weekend. She needed to take her and Ino's measurements so they could model Hinata's new fashion line.  
"A new friend? This is going to be a really interesting semester and I can't wait what other surprises you come out with Hinata." Sasuke thought to himself. Hinata looked too innocent for him, was she also planning some things? If she was, he was ready for anything she would throw at him.  
"So Sasuke, when do you want to start?" she asked him.  
"The sooner the better, right?"

"We could start to tonight. We'll both just start reading up to chapter three. It wouldn't seem much though since the chapters themselves are about eight to ten pages long. After that, we can decide who's house we could go since it seems to start using old English in chapter five and on. It also states that in our essay we should discuss the themes found in this book. This seems like an easy assignment, what do you think Sasuke?" she asked the Uchiha. Sasuke just nodded and decided to look at the clock.  
" Time sure does go by fast. It seems we only have ten minutes left in this class." Sasuke told her as she decided to look at the clock in disbelief in what he said. There was no way time passed that fast.  
"Wow that was quick."  
"And you didn't believe me." Sasuke smirked. He just thought of what he did. Why was he talking to this girl so easily? He rarely talks to someone like that other than Naruto. What was happening to him? He seemed so comfortable with this girl, which didn't make sense. The only woman he was comfortable with like this is with his mother. This wasn't making any sense to him. Then the bell rang saying first period was over.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke." Hinata smiled while she packed her things and headed to her free period. Sasuke in the other hand, was in mid shock right now. He thinks he smiled back to her, but he doesn't know if he did. What was going wrong with him? Hinata Hyuuga is one interesting girl. He couldn't wait to see what other surprises she had in store for him. It really is going to be interesting for him.


	4. period 2

Sasuke headed towards his second period which was weight training with Guy. Guy was the coach for there football team and wresting. His star pupils were Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee and Tenten. Guy has yet found someone with their kind of determination other than his star pupils. Everyone admits, he dresses in weird ways, but he's possibly one of the best coaches they have ever seen. Guy gives them the inspiration to keep going when no one else believes in them. He gives them the drive to keep going. Sasuke made it to the gym where they will be meeting for the first week before they actually start the class. During the first week, he will explain the course, he will show them the weight room, explain what muscles they will be using and finally teach them there warn ups, which Sasuke thought would be boring because he knew everything since he was part of the football team during the fall. Knowing Guy, he'll let Sasuke and other football members of the team skip all of that or maybe he'll have the players show the newbies the ropes and how it will work out the best. Sasuke headed inside and saw some of his fellow members in the gym as well. He saw Chouji, Kiba, Sai and Naruto. He told himself that the class might be fun since he had a few friends. He also saw a bunch of new students who seemed nervous about the class.  
"Isn't that Sasuke Uchiha?" a boy whispered to a other classmate next to him.  
"Yeah, I heard he was the one who took the school to State but I hear who he couldn't play the final game." the boy said back.  
"Didn't he break his ankle cause he protected some girl?" the boy asked.  
"Yeah he did, only bad part is that he never figured out who that girl was. He passed out before he could get a name out of her." he replied. Without knowing Sasuke heard the whole thing. Him being hurt costed the school to loose. All he remembered from that girl was that she seemed really beautiful in the moon light. The outline of the girl was perfect. She had a body. He just wished that he could get a name out of her. He wanted to get to know her better, maybe take her on a date or just hang out with her. After he saved her, he woke up in a hospital bed with his mother and brother in his room. His father was no where in sight. From what they told him, he was in Europe trying to expand his business. When he heard his son was in the hospital he wanted to return right away, but his wife stopped him knowing that Sasuke would blame himself for his father loosing business.  
Guy walked in with a smile across his face seeing new and old faces that would be joining his class.  
"Alright, I'm happy to see old and new faces in this class. As you know this is weight training in which we would push you to your limit or pass your limit. Weight training is way to develop the strength and size of skeletal muscles. Knowing that this class will be difficult you will also need to know some safety rules. Before you start lifting weights we will need to do some basic warm ups and running. You will also need proper hydration so there will be a water fountain outside the weight room and you will be allowed to leave the weight room at any time to get a drink." without Guy knowing, Sasuke tuned him out a while ago and went back to trying to figure out who the girl he saved. He knew that they both attended the same school since she seemed to wear the school uniform. He hoped they might meet again and soon before the school year was over. He had six months to meet the girl he saved.  
XxXxXxXx  
Hinata knew having her free period early in the day had its advantages. Students who had free period early in the morning were allowed to go anywhere they wanted because the school library wasn't opens till the beginning of third period, knowing that Hinata headed towards the school football field. No one was there except for a few physical education classes, but they would only do there running before they headed to a different field to play there sport. They had tennis courts, a baseball field, a softball field, a pool and basketball courts inside the gym and outside. She went to sit on the bleachers and decided to work on some outlines for her outfits she had planned for the spring. She noticed she hasn't designed enough outfits for males. So she decided to take out her sketch book and pencil. She sketched a white poet shirt with beige khakis. She then drew a white dress shirt with a red ascot with a blue sweater vest paired with green plaid pants and brown shoes. Her final design was a pair of blue jeans, blue sneakers and a blue t-shirt with green sleeves. She couldn't help but design at least one last outfit. She drew khaki shorts, with a light blue shirt and sneakers. She thought the outfits seemed too civilian so she decided to draw at least one proper outfit. One for when they might go out to a party or just a proper suit. She drew a white suit with a rose in the chest pocket. Instead of coloring the rose red, she colored it blue. She seemed to like this outfit the most. Hinata seemed a bit tired decided to take a quick nap on the bleachers. She turned on her phone alarm to wake her up ten minutes before the bell ranged. Without knowing, the weight training class was heading towards the field. Hinata laid her head down and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she'd fallen asleep. She dreamed about him. The boy that saved her. She stayed after school one day until the late evening. It was about seven in the evening and she had no ride home. So she decided to walk, she was half way home until three men decided to attack and try to kidnap her due to her title as the Hyuuga heiress. She was yelling but no one was coming to save her. The three men made her loose conscious for a few minutes due to them covering her mouth and nose to breathe. She woke up to seeing a boy, who wore a uniform from a school. He had beaten all three men but he was bleeding from a head. She saw him falling and decided to run to help his fall. She laid his head on her lap and called an ambulance. She never figured out who her hero was because it was too dark to see his face. When the ambulance arrived, so did Neji and he took her straight to the hospital to make sure she wasn't hurt as well. The ambulance also arrived to the same hospital but they took him straight to a room. All she was able to see was her school's logo on the boy's jacket. As far as she knew, the boy attended her school.  
XxXxXxXx  
Sasuke and his class headed to the football field for a quick run.  
"Guy how many laps are we running?" Kiba asked.  
"It's the first day so it won't be so bad. You're just running two laps under four minutes, nothing really hard." he smiled. He took out his stop watch.  
"Guy, there are first time students here, why don't you make it a bit easier?" Sai suggested.  
"Sai, I could see you show concern for the other students so I'll give the two laps under six minutes. Does that sound alright?" everyone nodded and they started off. Sasuke knowing there were just going to take there time, Sasuke just went ahead and didn't care what the others thought; he just wanted it to be over. He finished at three minutes.  
"What I expected from one of my star pupils. Sasuke you could get a drink of water while the others finish." Guy smiled as he saw his class beginning to walk after there first lap. "This is going to take a while" he sighed.  
Sasuke went to get a drink of water but then he heard students talking while they walked.  
"Did you see that girl? Is she really sleeping here? Why doesn't she go to a classroom or something?"  
"You idiot, there's no where she could go, plus she is out here for motivation." he heard one guy said back.  
"Hey it's Hinata." Sai told Kiba.  
"What is she doing out here?" Kiba asked as he saw his best friend asleep on the bleachers.  
"I'll go wake her. Kiba, you could you get her a sweater? I bet she's freezing since she's not wearing one." Sai suggested. Kiba nodded and headed to the gym where his jacket was. Sai headed up to the bleachers not knowing Sasuke was watching him.  
"Hinata? Are you awake?" Sai whispered to one of his best friends. Hinata didn't respond she just turned her head to face the sky. Sai looked at her. She had beautiful features, her fair skin and hair to match. She was the perfect girl any man could ask her. Why didn't Naruto notice her? She confessed her love to him there junior year, but he rejected her. He only liked her as a friend, which was it. After that, Hinata was heart broken, but Sai didn't understand what Naruto didn't see in her. She had curves, she was smart, and she was easy to speak to and kind. She was perfect as an angel. Maybe that's why he became so good friends with her when he first transferred to Konoha high his sophomore year of school and he happen to meet Hinata in his math class. They just seemed to connect so easily. Maybe that's why he fell for her so easily. He's had a crush on her since his junior year, but he hasn't been able to admit it. He didn't want anyone to know he fell for his best friend. But how could he tell her? Would she even feel the same? He didn't know, but he would want to treat her like his princess.  
"Why did I have to fall for you?" Sai asked the sleeping girl. He leaned closer and kissed her on the lips. It was a light kiss, the instant his lips touched hers, and he pulled away. Sai stared his sleeping princess and smiled.  
"At least, I got to fulfill my wish. I got to loose my first kiss you. The only funny thing is that you don't even know it. Maybe I'm crazy but I fell really hard for you, princess." Still without his knowledge, Sasuke saw the whole thing.  
"Why am I getting angry over something like that?" Sasuke asked himself as he felt anger boil inside of him. Sai pulled away and shook her a bit. Sasuke was angry, he didn't know why but that just got him madder. He decided to leave the rest of the period. He needed time to think. What was going on with him? Sasuke does not get jealous over a girl. He still didn't understand why he was mad in the first place. He went straight to the stair well by the gym and went up to the roof. He put his bag down and sat down. He needed to think, what would he get mad over something like that? He just met the girl and they just became friends not too long ago. He needed to know what was going on.  
"Sasuke, I saw you come up here. Are you alright?" the pink haired girl asked.  
"I need time alone right now." Sasuke replied. Without his knowing, the girl wrapped her hands around Sasuke's chest from behind and she started kissing him on the neck.  
"You know Sasuke, we haven't hanged out since winter break. Why don't we have some fun before class ends?" the girl smiled as she stuck her arms under Sasuke's shirt. She started going up and down under his shirt and before she knew it Sasuke pulled her so she would be in front of him.  
"Sasuke, you look mad? Is everything alright?" she tried asking him.  
"Did you just come here to talk or are we doing anything?" he asked the girl.  
" Alright Sasuke, but its going to be quick since I need to head back to-" Sasuke cut her off and just smashed his lips on hers. His hands roamed all over her body. He pushed her towards a wall and he started to kiss her neck line, while his hands lifted her skirt revealing more of her legs. He just kept on feeling her legs and thighs. He then lightly squeezed her breast.  
"Sasuke, why don't you come over to my house after school or why don't we just stay here after school?" she questioned him.  
"What time do your parents get home from work?" he asked her.  
"They get home around seven but since its Monday probably nine." she replied.  
"Alright, I'll drive you home today. Meet me by my car after school." he smirked as he back away from her.  
"Alright, I'll see you after school then." she was about to leave when Sasuke kissed her rough once more and then he let her go. He couldn't remember how it started with him and Sakura sleeping together. But he knows they've been doing since the end of there freshman year of high school. He knew she would do anything, but he wanted to how far she was willing to go. He asked her to pleasure him and it somehow managed to sex. To his surprise, he hasn't stopped doing it with her. He doesn't know why, maybe he just hasn't found a reason why he should stop. Sure, they use protection and even if she does have a pregnancy scare, Sasuke knows there's a good chance it wouldn't be his because she does sleep around a lot and she is very easy. He admits, she's really easy, but she knows how to please him, all the more useful to him. The bell rang telling him third period was about to start so he left the roof and headed to his chemistry class.  
As he walked in, he saw her again. Why was he seeing her everywhere today? He saw Hinata Hyuuga having a good chat with Orochimaru. He was asking her about what college she was planning to attend. To him, it seemed that her and Orochimaru were good friends.  
"I'm still sorry about blowing up one of the labs last year. I can't believe I forgot to read the labels." she apologized.  
"It's alright, I remember Neji running in here trying to make sure you were alright. But all you cared about was making sure you're data wasn't ruined. After that incident, I didn't allow you near open flames for a week." Orochimaru laughed. Hinata also laughed and looked over her old data book. She really did miss her chemistry class, she learned so many things. Orochimaru tried to convince to try and major in chemistry but she didn't want to blow up anymore labs.  
"So how are your new classes this semster?" she smiled. Before she knew it the bell rang telling her class was about to begin. She went to take her seat on a huge table that could fit with four other students, with the roll sheets on her desk. She looked over the list and saw Sasuke on the list. She didn't believe it until she saw Sasuke right in front of her. She looked at him and Sasuke stared right back. Hinata turned a small tint of red, she didn't know why but it seemed like he wanted to ask her something. They kept staring at each other until Orochimaru started speaking to his class.  
"Alright, welcome to chemistry. In this class we will be doing a lot of lab work and some reading. During this class, you will know about the atomic matter and chemical reactions. You would also learn about interactions between atoms and chemical bonds. You will all have a pair of goggles and a lab coat. We have a fire alarm in case you or anyone else sets the classroom on fire. Also before we do any lab work, I'll need all of you to sign a contract where you promise to read the labels on the chemical bottles. Last year, my teacher assistant here, blew up one of my favorite labs. She was presenting a chemical reaction in which when she added hydroxide and other chemicals it will turn into a smoke of beautiful colors, but instead it turned to a huge bubble that was blue. It didn't seem good so I told the class to head under their desks and then the bubble popped and one class is oddly two different colors. I've been told since that incident I should have students to sign contracts." Orochimaru explained as he passed out the contract.  
"So Hinata, I got orders from the principal that you are allowed to help students with projects, but you are not allowed to perform them." Orochimaru told her as he continued passing out the papers.  
"I understand, but my father did pay for the repairs and gave the school new equipment." Hinata told him as she counted how many students were in the class. Everyone seemed accounted for and she decided to look at the old chemistry book.  
"So Hinata, promise me when you want to do any kind of experiment, you tell me so I could watch out?" Sasuke laughed.  
"Just remember Sasuke, I'm the one grading your finals." Hinata smiled back.


	5. the group meeting

The class was going smoothly until a student came in asking for someone. It was Temari, she had blonde hair and it matched beautifully with her green eyes.  
"Hello Orochimaru, may I speak to Hinata? It seems that there are some people here to talk to her." Temari asked the teacher.  
"Yeah, you could take her. Just make sure you don't take her the whole period." Orochimaru told her. Temari agreed and she told Hinata to follow her.  
"Temari, who's here to see me? And at school?" Hinata asked.  
"Honestly I don't know who he is. They just ordered me to get you. They are suppose to be getting Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Ino, and Sakura. They already got me and Shikamaru." Temari replied to her friend.  
"Why all of us? Did we get an award or something?" Hinata asked.  
"I doubt it. Naruto is there and he's the number one knuckle head here." Temari giggled a bit.  
"Oh. Well where are we meeting this mysterious person?" Hinata asked once again.  
"We going to one of the teacher conference rooms to meet with him." Hinata just continued to follow Temari and on they way they got the other girls.  
"Why did you bring this girl along? She can't be that important like the rest of us. All she's good at is pleasuring men around." Ino laughed as Sakura was about to say something back but they arrived to the classroom.  
"So these are all my latest discoveries!" the man smiled.  
"Uh, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked dumbfound.  
" I told you cousin, these are some of the most beautiful students here at this school." the girl made an appearance.  
"Oh no, please don't be." Hinata prayed as she saw the man turn around.  
"Hinata! Princess why didn't you tell me that you attended school here?" the man got up and hugged her.  
"I didn't know you would be here. If you called me earlier I would have greeted you more properly Sasori." Hinata smiled as she hugged him back.  
"You're not going to say hi to an old friend?" the girl questioned.  
"Karin, if I remember correctly, you were the one who cut all ties with you and the Hyuugas." Hinata replied.  
"I'm sorry. But it's the past isn't it?" Karin smiled.  
"Once you hurt someone, it takes a lot for the other person to make up for it." Hinata replied.  
"Alright enough chit chat. Hinata I take it you might know all of them and as the rest of you. You all know each other right?" Sasori asked everyone.  
Everyone nodded as Sakura made her moves on Sasuke.  
"I expect that all of you are wondering why I brought you here. Well you see, I'm a photographer for the magazine, Akatsuki. It is currently one of the biggest magazines right now, and we would like to keep it that way. My boss ordered me to find fresh new faces for the magazine. So I decided to let my cousin to tell me who they were. I was just wondering if any of you will be interested in it?" he asked them all.  
"Of course! I would love to be in it!" Ino smiled as she looked at Hinata and Temari. They both nodded.  
"So all the girls are on board. What about the guy?"  
"If Hinata's alright with it, I'll join her. What about you Shikamaru?" Sai asked his lazy friend.  
"Well my mom has been yelling at me to get out of the house more, so I guess I might as well. Naruto? Sasuke? You guys in?" Shikamaru asked his two friends.  
"I guess, all sports are over for the school year, so I'm in." Naruto smirked then he turned to Sasuke.  
"So what about you?"  
Sasuke looked at his friends. Did he really want to deal with everything? He sighed and nodded.  
"That's great, we'll all meet tomorrow in the school theater after school. Now if you would please give my assistants, Tobi and Deidara your shoe and clothing sizes, we could get ready for tomorrow." Sasori smiled. He then went up to Hinata. "Hinata I would like to talk to you, Sai and Sasuke alone." he told her and then he told her to follow him.  
"Sai, Sasuke. Sasori needs to talk to us alone." she told the two boys and they all headed to a room in the back.  
"Sasori, what did you need to talk about?" Hinata first asked.  
"Hinata, let me be honest, you are beautiful. You have an exotic look that is uncommon. I want you to be on the cover of March's edition of Akatsuki. Of course you would also need someone to share the spot light with you. As you know, March is a big month for everyone. In March it is the beginning of prom season so you will all be be modeling prom wear and also some spring outfits. Hinata, you will be on the cover of the magazine in prom wear. Also I seemed to like the way these two boys were looking at you, so I thought they would be on the cover with you." Sasori told them three as he lit his cigarette in the room.  
" Sasori? I'll admit, I'm honored you chose me. But why not Karin? She's your cousin so naturally I thought you would pick her over all of us." Hinata told the other man. Sasori looked at her and then he rubbed his eyes.  
"Listen Hina, Karin is pretty too but she doesn't have what we're looking for. We don't want something you see everyday. We wanted to change it up a bit. Hinata, I've never seen anyone else other than you and you mother with your natural hair color. It's rare to find such a beautiful shade of blue in someone's hair. And your hair is natural. You have very beautiful skin and your face shows natural kindness. Your eyes with the light of tint of lavender is also uncommon. I really do hope you don't mind being on the cover." Hinata seemed honored that he was asking her to be on the cover.  
"So Hinata, why don't you let let me and Sasuke be your princes while your our princess?" Sai smiled. Sai and Sasuke will be her through the whole thing right? So it wouldn't be so bad.  
"Alright I'll do it as long as there by my side." she smiled.  
"I'm sure when they see you tomorrow in the dress, they won't want to leave your side." Sasori smiled as he lead them back outside. Everyone wondered what they talked about but it wasn't until Sakura asked the question.  
"Why did you need to speak to them privately?" Sakura asked as you could hear the jealously in her tone and glared a Hinata before Sasori answered her question.  
"Alright everyone, look at the cover models for March's edition. " as he pointed to the three of them.  
"Why her? She isn't beautiful or popular! She's weird and doesn't talk a lot. Seriously she only has like eight or something friends. Really! She doesn't have anything to show." Sakura yelled as she walked up to Hinata and grabbed a strand of her hair. "Her hair color isn't even real."  
Hinata put her head down in embarrassment and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Why is it when something good happens to her, someone always has to ruin it?  
"Really cousin, I'll admit it, Hinata is beautiful but she doesn't have the confidence to be on the cover. You should have me or Sakura share the cover with the guys." Karin smirked.  
"One more word coming out of any you two, I will kick both of you out of this and I'll find myself other models." he threatened.  
"It's obvious there jealous. Sakura hasn't been able to sleep with Sai. When she would try to talk him into it, he would just push her aside. I admit it, it was funny hearing her how angry she would get whenever Sai would ignore her." Ino started laughing. She was laughing so bad that Temari joined in.  
"I don't know why you two are laughing. At least men are willing to touch me while with you three they turn the other way." Sakura smirked as Karin gave her a high five.  
"Oh hun, you'll be surprised how many guys confessed there liking to Hinata. Since last semster, boys have been asking her to prom but she gently turns down. But that just makes them want her more. Tell me Sakura, how many guys have asked you to prom?" Ino smirked back.  
"I'll admit it right now, she's rejected Kankuro, Kabuto, Gaara, Ken, Jarod, and almost half of the soccer and football team." Shikamru stated as he went through Hinata's file.  
"I thought I told you to get rid of those files!" Ino yelled at him. Hinata blushed and just remembered that she also needed to give Sai her answer.  
"Sai, I almost forgot, I would love to go with you." Hinata smiled as she grabbed Sai's hand.  
"Damn, I just lost my chance." Shikamaru sighed.  
" You were going to ask her too? Man Hinata, you need to teach me you're secrets." Temari smiled. Hinata shook her head no stating had no secrets.  
"I love it when you act so innocent!" Ino cried as she hugged her best friend. Hinata hugged her back and she smiled.  
"I love you too Ino, but sometimes you hug too tight." Hinata told her best friend.  
"Aww you are too cute." Ino smiled. Sasuke, Sakura, Sai and Karin just looked at the best friends. Shikamaru just found a seat and started sleeping.  
"That guy is always finds a way to sleep somewhere." Ino sighed. She went up to Shikamaru and decided to just leave him or wake him up.  
"Alright then. Hinata, tomorrow I need you to bring just a hair tie and any outfits you might like to practice on. Same with the rest of you." Sasori smiled and he headed out with Tobi and Deidara behind him.  
"Bye Sasori, I'll see you tomorrow." Hinata waved good bye.  
"Bye Hinata! I can't wait to see you again!" Tobi smiled as he waved back.  
"Hinata, just don't forget your stuff alright?" Sasori told her.  
"Alright! See you all tomorrow." Hinata told him and she headed back to the group.  
"I'm heading back to class, knowing Orochimaru, he might have work for me already. Sasuke you coming?" Hinata asked the Uchiha.  
"Oh Hinata, it's oblivious Sasuke has better things to do than talk to you loser." Sakura smirked. She then grabbed Sasuke's hand and was pulling him towards her. "Sasuke doesn't talk to losers like you. He only talks to his team members and us people called beautiful." Sakura laughed as Karin joined in. Hinata was silent. Her eyes changed. Her eyes lost the spark they once had. The same feeling she felt when Karin betrayed Neji's trust was returning. Sai knew that expression, the expression she was showing was anger and cold. There was a sudden breeze in the room.  
"You know, it's funny." Sakura and Karin looked Hinata's way. "It's funny how both of you throw yourself at boys but after they get what they want, they never call you. For example Sakura, if I remember correctly you slept with what's his name. Umm I think it was my friend Sora. After he slept with you didn't he stop talking to you? You tried talking to him but he brushed you away like everyone has. I'm surprised Naruto is you friend even after all the shit you put him through. You should be grateful he's been with you the whole time." Hinata smirked. She looked up to Sakura and Karin and her eyes were ice cold. They have never seen Hinata's expression like that. Did they really do that to her? Only Sai has seen her like that once but that was a long time ago. This was everyone else's first time seeing her like that.  
"Hinata are you alright?" Ino asked her.  
"Tell me Ino, do you remember who was responsible for you're break up with Leon?" Hinata asked her blonde friend. She shook her head no.  
"It was the pink haired girl. I guess she's willing to open her legs for anyone. Makes me laugh she hasn't ended up pregnant or something." Hinata laughed.  
Sakura has heard enough. All of a sudden the quiet Hyuuga decided to gather some courage and talk down to her? No one does that to Sakura Haruno. Not one single person. She doesn't care if Hinata is quiet and shy, she messed with fire and now she's going to get burned.  
"The Hyuuga finally decides to stand up for herself? Well listen here you freak, don't you think everyone feels sorry for you? Your mother died who knows how long ago. Your father made you move in with your cousin in a really down graded house. You don't have many friends. Your a hideous person. For gods sake, your hair is ugly, your eyes make you look blind. Only reason everyone is your friend is cause there sorry for you and you have money. I don't know why the artist even likes you. You have no class, no body shape or even real friends. Your only real friend is your cousin and honestly that's just sad." Sakura laughed. Hinata just gave Sakura a cold stare. She was feeling rage inside of her. She didn't know why, but she knew she should leave before the worst part of her shows.  
"You know Sakura, I may be shy, but this kitty hasn't shown her claws yet." Hinata smiled. "Sasuke, as of tomorrow we are done being project partners. I'm going to ask Kurenai if I could work alone. It'd be best since your friends and I don't get along."  
Hinata walked off without looking back and headed straight to Orochimaru's class.  
"Is it me or did anyone else feel a breeze?" Naruto asked. Naruto didn't know why but he wondered if Hinata was alright, but then he saw Sai go after her.  
"Sasuke, you really fucked up now." Naruto stated. Sasuke looked at his best friend with. "shut up before I kill you" face.  
"You know Sasuke, I thought you might to be really interested in being her friend, but I guess I was wrong." Sikamaru stated as he walked off. Ino and Temari followed behind him.  
"Sasuke, should we just leave school since we have all our stuff?" Sakura asked then kissed him on the cheek.  
"Maybe I could join in?" Karin smiled.  
"Get the hell off of me." Sasuke stated.  
"But Sasuke, aren't we going to my house after school?" Sakura asked. Sasuke gave her a small glare before he left.  
"What just happened?" Karin asked. She looked at Sakura and saw her in a state of shock. She couldn't believe that Sasuke, after a few years of having their secret meetings, he rejected her.  
"No one rejects me." Sakura stated.

**I am back from my super short vacation! Just got back around 8 pm from San Francisco. Had so much fun except I'm sun burned, the hotel had no wifi -.- **


	6. Author's Note

**Hola you guys, **

**Bad news. My college start date has been pushed up earlier than expected and as much as I hate to say it but I'm putting my following stories up for adoption. I'm going to rewrite Shy Love.**

**Stories up for adoption:**

**Blood Web**

**Wait For me**

**Alchemist meet ninjas**

**Unless you guys are willing to wait a bit longer but it's your guys choice. Thanks**

**~Xochtil 3 **


	7. regular day no more

Hinata was walking down the halls heading to her classroom. She didn't know why, but knowing what Sakura had told her, it hurt her. She's been nice to Sakura so she had no reason to hurt her in any way. That was going through Hinata's head. Why did Sakura Haruno hate her? She never talked to her or even payed much attention to her. What was the reason of causing all that. Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her cheeks. She didn't understand why, but they continued to flow. She wiped a few off and knew they wouldn't stop. She just wanted the day to end. Hinata made it to the classroom and the instant she walked in, Orochimaru saw the expression on her face and knew what happen during the meeting wasn't good. She headed towards her seat and started looking at some papers Orochimaru already have given her. It was a packet and she was going to staple them together. She looked at the clock, ten more minutes before class was over. She was about finished when Sasuke finally made it back to the room. The instant he walked him, everyone felt a chill in the room. Hinata ignored it and continued her job until class was dismissed. She was the last one to leave the class and headed towards the cafeteria to grab some quick lunch. She was about to line up when she heard Kiba calling her.  
"Hinata! Over here!" she turned her head to the direction where the voice was coming from. At first she couldn't believe what she saw. It was an ordinary lunch table but it had a red cloth and there were glass cups, silver dish ware, a vase with roses and white lilies and a butler. The table had a variety of food from Sushi to steak and the drinks included water to non-alcoholic grape juice. Was having a fancy school lunch even allowed?  
"Kiba, what is this?" Hinata asked. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
"Actually, this is for you. Its from some fashion school. I guess they really want you don't they?" Kiba laughed as he looked at all the food. Just as she couldn't believe it, Sai, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru and the others walked in. They also couldn't believe what they were seeing. Was all that food really for them?  
"Excuse lady Hinata, but would you like to take a seat for your meal? Will your friends also be joining you?" the butler asked. Was this for reals? It was too hard to believe that one school was doing all this just to get her?  
"Umm yes they will." Hinata told him.  
"Wonderful, if you will all take a seat I would all serve you shortly, meanwhile you may all chat along yourselves." the butler smiled as he started heating up some of the food. Hinata was still in daze on what was happening. This food seemed too much if a school really wanted her. She lifted a cup of grape juice and she saw an envelope. It was from a job offering in Paris. It seemed to say they were very interested in Hinata's work even though she hasn't graduated high school. The envelope had a card with the company's number and information.  
"This was nice of them don't you think Hinata?" Ino smiled as she drank from her iced tea.  
"Who does that Hyuuga think she is? We know she's loaded but she didn't need to show off like that! I mean yeah, my parents have money too but I just don't have a good reason to show it off." Sakura grumbled as she ate her salad.  
"Hello beautiful." Naruto smiled as he put his tray of food next to her.  
"This seat is taken you idiot." Karin told him.  
"Nice to see you too cousin." Naruto mumbled.  
"I can't believe I know you." Karin said as she looked at her food. Was this really allowed as school lunch? It was all green and brown which didn't make it smell any better.  
"Naruto, I'm heading outside to eat. It's your choice if you follow me or not." Sasuke stated as he went outside.  
"What's wrong with him?" Karin asked.  
"It's obvious it's about what happen earlier today." Naruto told his cousin as he bit into his school's hamburger. Surprisingly it actually tasted decent and be continued to eat.  
XxXxXx  
"Hinata, I'm sorry about what happen earlier." Sai apologized.  
"It's not your fault, I just needed to stand up for myself you know?" Hinata smiled. "Plus I think it was time I do something."  
Sai couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hinata was finally going to speak up. She's always been the quiet shy one, but now she's grown.  
"I'm happy to hear that." he smiled. "And my love for you just keeps on growing."  
"Sai, I honestly thought Sasuke could be my new friend, but I guess I was wrong wasn't I?" Hinata sighed. She looked at her book from English class, did as really want to quit because of some hurtful words?  
"Lady Hinata, your lunch is ready." the butler told her as he placed Hinata's plate of shrimp Alfredo and for Sai he placed a plate of sushi with spring egg rolls.  
"Hinata, don't over think, alright? Let's just enjoy lunch and have peace for the rest of the school day." Sai smiled. For the rest of the lunch period they all ate in peace.  
XxXxXx  
"Hinata, what's your fourth period?" Kiba asked her.  
"Kiba do you really need to ask?" Ino smiled.  
"Let me guess, it's your fashion class?" Kiba smirked. Hinata nodded as she grabbed her stuff and left. She headed towards the building and was heading up stairs. She turned the corner and bumped into someone. She lost her balance and was falling backwards. She remembered that the stairs were right behind her.  
"Ah!" Hinata closed her eyes hoping it would end fast. She then felt someone hug her closely, she kept her eyes closed not knowing what was going on. She felt like she hit something and decided to open her eyes. She saw Sasuke holding onto her. He lifted his head and looked at her.  
"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked her.  
"Y-Yeah, what about you?" Hinata asked him. She looked at him, his face was inches away from hers. There was blood flowing down from his forehead.  
"Sasuke, you're hurt."  
"I'm fine, it's nothing." Sasuke stated as he got up. He managed to get up on his feet before he slumped towards the wall.  
"Sasuke!" Hinata rushed to get to him.  
"I'm fine, my head hurts, that's all. I'll be fine since I have a free period right now."  
"If it still hurts after school, please tell me. I have my fashion class down the hall." Hinata told him as she took out a water bottle and gave it to him. "Here, take my water bottle. It'll help a bit." she handed it to him.  
"Thanks." he thanked her and took the water bottle.  
"I'm heading to class, but please do be careful." Hinata told him as she headed to class.  
XxXxXx  
"Alright class, as you know Hinata has a fashion show planned next month. The theme of course will be based on spring but it will also be casual and dress wear. Hinata decided the show to be called Charmz." Kurenai smiled.  
"Charmz? I really like that name. Good job Hinata!" Riza smiled.  
"Thanks Riza, I also decided that you will be the head model for this show. I know you've been wanting to become a model for a while now and since some fashion designers and photographers are coming, this might be your chance." Hinata smiled.  
"H-Hinata, thank you." Riza smiled. She went up to Hinata and hugged her. "Thank you so much."  
"Hinata that reminds me, the fashion club has been canceled for today. I have an appointment today. I'm really sorry." Kurenai told her favorite student as she put her hands on her lower stomach.  
"Kurenai! Are you pregnant?" asked a student by the name of Aelita.  
"I'm about to hit six weeks actually. I just want to check on the baby's growth." she smiled.  
"Will Asuma be joining you?" Hinata asked. Kurenai shook her head. "He had to accompany his father for a case. I'm just worried right now. They are going after two men that apparently killed your father's twin brother Hinata." she sighed.  
"Oh. I'm sure he'll be alright." Hinata reassured her with a smile.  
"Thank you."  
XxXxXx  
"Sasuke, are you sure you're alright? You seem to be dozing off easily, and a lot more than usual." Naruto told his best friend.  
"Seriously, is the famous Uchiha sick?" Kiba laughed.  
"Hey some people are trying to actually study." Gaara growled.  
"And sleep." Shikamaru yawned.  
"I'm not the one talking, I'm actually trying to study." Sasuke told his group. His started reading the book from his first period.  
"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife." Sasuke started reading. The book seemed to have a boring beginning, he continued to reading until he finished to the pages where he and Hinata agreed to go up to. He finished the first three chapters easily and he wrote a summary on what he had just read. Tomorrow maybe Hinata and himself could compare and what they both saw in the book.  
"Hey Sasuke do you smell something?" Kiba asked the dark haired boy.  
"What are you talking about Kiba?" Sasuke asked him.  
"Smells like smoke, but from where? It's just a light scent and it's not over bearing." Shino stated.  
"Should we follow it?" Gaara asked.  
"It could be dangerous, but it can't be as bad when we all snuck out of Anko's physical education class our freshman year. That one week where she was the substitute, we risked our lives to not die from her crazy training." Kiba laughed.  
"She was hitting us with baseballs while we made out escape. I remember I ended up with two bruises." Naruto sighed.  
"Oh no! The chemistry class is on fire!" they heard a girl scream.  
"Isn't that Orochimaru's classroom?" Kiba said.  
Due to all the commotion, Hinata's class headed to the window.  
"Oh no, that's Ino's class!" Hinata yelled. She ran outside as quickly as she can and headed down the stairs.  
"Hinata? Where ate you going?" Hinata heard Sai yelling towards her.  
"Ino's in there I need to make sure she's alright." Hinata yelled back.


	8. thank you for being safe

"Ino has that class right now!" Sai caught up to her.  
"Yeah, she's his teacher's assistant." Hinata told him.  
"Hinata I'm sure she's fine, Ino is a strong girl, she could make it through." Sai told her.  
"I'm going in, I need to see her now. I need to know if she's alright." Hinata cried. She made it to the front of the burning building and headed to the classroom. Without her noticing, Sai followed her in.  
XxXx  
"Hinata you idiot!" Kiba screamed. Everyone turned his way to see why he was yelling.  
"Kiba, what happen?" Shikamaru asked his friend.  
"Hinata went inside the building and Sai followed after her."  
"What? But it's dangerous to be in there since its the chemistry lab." Naruto stated as he looked down to the burning classroom.  
"I doubt we have any high flammable chemicals in the lab." Sasuke stated as he remembered there really isn't anything dangerous due Hinata's incident or that Orochimaru never told them.  
"Orochimaru's classroom has ethanol, nitromethane and acetone. Those three chemicals could easily explode due the heat. A simple spark could make the whole classroom explode. Let's just hope Orochimaru decided to put the chemicals in the storage room in Physics department." Shikamaru stated. He really did hope nothing would happen to his friends. He didn't any of them to get hurt.  
"Hey, Ino's out! But where's Hinata?" Naruto asked.  
"Damn it she's still inside." without knowing they all ran outside to check if Hinata will be fine.  
"Ino what in the hell happen in there?" Gaara asked.  
"It was Sakura. Apparently she got mad because we broke up her relationship with Sasuke, she wanted revenge so she decided she would try to set my hair on fire. I caught her hand before she could do it and she just dropped the flame into a stack of papers and it lighted. Orochimaru had it under control for a little bit before it reached his propane tank and it exploded cause flames to shoot out in the classroom. He ordered us to get out while he told other classrooms. We pulled the fire alarm but it seemed the wires were cut." Ino explained.  
"Did you see Hinata go in there?" Kiba asked.  
Ino's eyes opened wide and tears started to flow out. "Hinata is in there..?"  
"Ino, is there anything in the classroom that's highly flammable?" Shikamaru asked her.  
"All the chemicals are in his storage closest in the classroom. He hasn't had time to move anything since we've come back."  
"Crap, when Hinata and Sai get out they're in so much trouble." Shikamaru told them. He looked Ino, she seemed on the verge of tears.  
"Please don't tell me she's in there..." Temari begged.  
XxXxXx  
"This smoke is so thick, I could barely breathe." Hinata coughed. Sai was behind her and knew they wouldn't last any longer if they stayed inside the burning building. The smoke seemed to get thicker. He heard Hinata coughing and knowing they wouldn't last, then he heard it. There was an explosion and they were in the door way. Fire balls were flying her way.  
"Hinata!" she heard Sai yell. She tried to cover the fire from hitting her using her arms to protect her. Sai pulled her towards him and covered her. He turned around so the flames who his back instead of chest.  
"Hinata, are you alright?" Sai asked her.  
"You alright?" Hinata mumbled.  
"Yeah, ugh, just a hurts a bit." Sai told her.  
"Let's go, I don't want you to get hurt." Hinata coughed.  
"Alright. Come-on." Sai leaded the way. He took her towards the way they came through.  
"Sai, it's getting harder to breathe." Hinata coughed once again.  
"We're almost out. Just try to stand it for a few more minutes, alright?" Sai told.  
"I'll try." she replied. She saw the opening but she saw Sai falling to his knees.  
"Sai are you alright?" Hinata asked him. He nodded.  
"The pain is almost unbearable." he told himself. He got up and continued walking. It seemed as if it kept burning him, but needed to get out to make sure Hinata was alright.  
"We're almost out, just need to make this corner and we'll be fine." Sai reassured her. Then it happen, the roof collapsed blocking the corner. Sai knew they couldn't go back, the chemicals just were still in there and they didn't know how much was in there.  
"No way..." Sai mumbled.  
"Oh no, there has to be another way. Sai let's try the back door." Hinata suggested.  
"We can't, the chemistry lab is back there an if we head back there's a good chance we might get caught in another explosion." Sai explained to her. "Hinata there is one way, but it's risky..."  
"Which way?" she asked him.  
"You're going to have to jump out a window." Sai told her.  
"Your joking right? Seriously we're on the second floor and the windows here are made of glass to resist strong winds and hail. How would we make it out?" she asked him.  
"You let me worry about that." he told her. "Let's go before you get hurt." he then pulled her towards a classroom. He closed the door and took off his jacket. He place his jacket on the bottom of the door to block out smoke.  
"We'll be fine for a bit. Hinata call Kiba and tell him to meet you on the window side of the forensics lab. I need to break this window." He ordered her. She nodded and did what he told her to do, meanwhile Sai looked through the closets in the lab. He found what he was looking for. It was so sort of hammer, he grabbed it and hit the window. The window smashed and the hole was big enough for Hinata to jump out.  
"Hinata i found your way out." Said Sai.  
XxXxXx  
"I heard the smash. Let's go." Kiba told his friends. The followed him and saw Hinata waving towards them.  
"Kiba! Shino! Over here!" Hinata yelled.  
"Hinata are you alright? What about Sai?" Kiba yelled back.  
"Sai got burned, I haven't had the chance to look at them yet. What about Ino! Is she with you guys?"  
"Yeah, she's fine." Kiba smiled.  
"Thank heavens." Hinata felt a few tears were building up.  
"What are we planning to do then Sai? You never did tell me what we are planning to do." Hinata asked him.  
"It's actually pretty simple, you're jumping out." Sai told her.  
"What!" Hinata yelled.  
"You'll be fine, the foot team will catch you." Sai told her.  
"What if they don't? What do I do then!"  
"Hinata were not high enough for you to die, the worst that could happen is you break a few bones. But knowing Kiba and Shino they won't let that happen." Sai smiled.  
"What about you?" she asked him.  
"I'll jump after you. I want you to make it safely." he smiled.  
"But, I don't know...I'm scared to jump."  
"Hinata, close your eyes."  
"Sai?"  
"Please just close them and hug me." Hinata looked at him and gave him a hug. She closed her eyes and she felt being lifted. She felt him moving, and before she knew it, she felt cold air. She quickly opened her eyes and saw Sai getting farther away with each passing second. "Sai?" she asked herself. Before she knew it, she landed in Kiba's arms.  
"Sai, you better jump now before the roof collapse again." Naruto suggested.  
"Oh Naruto, who knew I'd be falling into your arms." Sai laughed.  
"You better jump before I decide not to catch you." Naruto said giving him the eye.  
Sai kept on laughing until he heard another explosion.  
"Sai! Jump now!" Hinata screamed. Sai jumped out and Naruto and Shikamaru caught him.  
"Now before Neji gets here...What in the hell were you two idiots thinking? I would have expected it from you Hinata, but you Sai I would have expected you to stop her. Seriously Sai, why didn't you stop her? Both of you could have died!" Shikamaru yelled at him.  
"Shikamaru, I asked him to come with me. I begged him because he knows what he's doing unlike me." Hinata told him.  
"Hinata, you know Neji's going to get mad don't you..." Ino told her.  
"Yeah, I'll take the blame. I'm just happy knowing you're alright." Hinata smiled.  
"I should be happy knowing you made it." Ino hugged her.  
"You had us worried." Temari smirked.  
"I'm sorry." Hinata apologized.  
"Just don't ever do something like that ever again." Hinata nodded and hugged Temari.


	9. back to normal

It was a bright Tuesday morning for the shy, timid Hyuuga. She did her normal morning routine as usual. Shower, change, eat, watch the news and convince Neji to let her walk to school. Due to yesterday's incident, all the classes in the science building were moved to portables. It didn't have the books or equipment needed to actually teach the class, all they did was take PowerPoint notes. Apparently the fire is under investigation due to all the high flammable chemicals found in the building. After all, it was a science class, but they didn't understand.  
"Hinata let's go, I have my class early today." Neji told her.  
"Neji, I'll drive myself to school today." Hinata suggested.  
"After yesterday's stunt, you better be happy I didn't call your father."  
"You didn't? Thank you so much!" Hinata hugged him.  
"That's the only good news you'll hear today. I'll be coming home late and Kallen won't be here today either, she has to go to a doctor's appointment. Apparently she says she might be pregnant with her first child. I'm wishing her the best of luck." Neji told her.  
"Kallen is pregnant? I'm so happy for her." Hinata smiled.  
"I'm trusting that you can take care of yourself?" Neji asked his younger sister.  
"Neji, I'm not seven years old anymore. I could take care of myself." Hinata smirked.  
"Alright, good luck with your fashion thing today." Neji told her.  
"Okay, thank you." and with that Hinata left for school.  
XxXxXx  
"I heard about the incident with Hinata. Are you here to tell me you don't want to be partners anymore?" Kurenai asked the Uchiha in front of her.  
"I actually don't want to a new partner. I would actually like to stay as Hinata's partner." Sasuke stated.  
"I see, just listen to me Uchiha, if you hurt her, I'm not afraid to fail you." she told him.  
"I understand." Sasuke replied. "Hinata I guess this is the best way for an apology." he told himself.  
"Alright, I'll continue to let both of you to be partners but please, don't try to hurt her anymore it's already bad enough her father kicked her out of her main house to move in with her cousin." Kurenai explained to him.  
"I thought the reason she attended here was because her father wanted her to graduate from the same school both him and Neji graduated from." Sasuke told her.  
"That was the initial story. But maybe Hinata should be the one to explain to you. Only people that know the story are the ones in her inner circle." she told him. She walked out of the classroom and as she left Hinata walked in with her book in hand.  
"Good morning Sasuke." She greeted him.  
"Oh, good morning." he replied.  
"So I read the chapters last night, I hate old English. Don't tell anyone but I actually begged Neji to explain it all." Hinata giggled while she took out her notes.  
"You could have just called me, I understood it pretty well." He told her.  
"You are lying!" she said in disbelief.  
"Hinata, it's called the Internet. Maybe you've heard of it?" he smirked.  
"You cheater!" Hinata laughed.  
"I didn't cheat, I just used my resources I had at the time."  
"Uh-huh." she replied.  
"So let's compare then. What did you think of chapter one?" Sasuke asked her.  
It was terribly boring. Nothing major happened. All they talked about was the difference in social classes and marriage." Hinata sighed.  
"That's surprising, you understood the concept of the book."  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Hinata glared.  
"Nothing, so what chapters should we read tonight?" Sasuke asked her.  
"Let's try chapter four up to nine?" she suggested.  
"Alright, that wouldn't be so bad. Or we could watch the movie?" Sasuke suggested.  
"We don't even know if the movie is really that accurate to the book." Hinata told him.  
"We could watch it." Sasuke suggested.  
"Is this an excuse as a date?" Hinata laughed.  
"No, just partners trying to cheat instead of reading." Sasuke smirked.  
"Hmm, alright. Do you have the movie?" Hinata asked him.  
"I'll get it, I think Naruto has it. I'll go to his house after school and get." Sasuke told her.  
"But I heard the movie was really a chicks flick." Hinata said in confusion.  
"Don't ask." Sasuke told her.  
"So when's our movie date?" Hinata smiled.  
"Let's try this weekend since we're busy this week?"  
"Sure, I'm free this weekend." she answered him.  
"Hinata..?"  
"Oh class is almost over. Guess we should get ready to leave?" Hinata suggested.  
"I guess I wasn't the only one paying attention to the clock." Sasuke laughed.  
"It's not that, I just have nothing to do next period. It's my free period and yesterday Sai woke me up from my nap." Hinata giggled.  
"And he kissed you." Sasuke muttered to himself.  
"What was that?" Hinata asked him.  
"It's nothing, by the way we pretty much saw you sleeping during second period."  
"Yesterday?" Hinata asked him.  
"Yeah, everyone saw you. I was debating if I would wake you up or just leave you there." Sasuke laughed.  
"At least Sai woke me up." Hinata told him while getting her book.  
"Whatever. I'm heading to my second period now." Sasuke stated as he gathered all his stuff and walked out of the classroom.  
"But class isn't over for another three minutes." Hinata told herself. Did she make him mad or something? If she did, at least she wanted to apologize for what happen, even though she didn't know what she did to get him mad in the first place.  
The rest of the classes went by smoothly. Everyone had seen Sakura at least once today and she seemed unaffected from yesterday's events. She was still a cold hearted person and hanged out with Naruto's cousin; Karin. Today was when they were all going to try on the dresses for prom wear and spring wear. They will all meet up with each other at the school auditorium after school.  
XxXxXx  
"Alright, Hinata how many outfits are you planning to showcase at the show next month?" Riza asked her.  
"I have about twenty outfits in total. Ten of them are for women and the other ten are for men. I know it's not much but I really didn't have enough time to plan everything out." Hinata explained.  
"It's fine, have you chosen anyone else to be included?" Riza asked once more.  
"I've found Ino, Temari and a close friend of mine. She graduated last year, you might know her."  
"I don't know who your talking about."  
"Its Tenten. I need one more girl but I don't know who else to ask." Hinata sighed.  
"Why don't you model? You could use one outfit for the opening then you could change to your other outfit at the end of the show." Riza suggested.  
"Maybe. But I'm not sure if I could actually model my own clothing with my body type." Hinata said to her in a voice with a hint of sadness.  
"Hinata, you're beautiful I'm sure you'll pull it off." Riza smiled.  
"You think so?"  
"I'm positive. Hinata, you really are beautiful and I know you could do it." Riza reassured her.  
"Thanks." Hinata smiled.


	10. fashion shoot part one

It was after school and all Hinata took was a change of clothes, a hair band, and her best heels. She was nervous. She was going to going to model a top magazine. Not just any magazine but a magazine that is used to show the latest fashions in the world. From what she heard, all the outfits came directly from the fashion capitals of the world. Some suits have come in from London, some prom dresses have arrived from Paris and some spring wear from Milan and Dubai. It was amazing what connections they held in the world. She was excited to try on so many different outfits but also nervous. She's never been the one in front of everything; she was always the person behind the show. The one who always created the amazing outfits other than the one show casing it.  
She walked in to the auditorium and saw some people already being measured.  
"Hinata! You made it." Ino smiled.  
"Are you excited? I saw the dress you'll be modeling on the cover. It's so beautiful." Temari commented. She had her hair down and a girl was brushing it. She had a straighter on and a curling iron.  
"Do you know what outfits we're starting off with first?" Hinata asked her two friends.  
"We're starting off with the spring outfits. The outfits are from Milan and Dubai. I can't wait to see them." Ino smiled.  
"Temari, for spring wear your hair will be straighten. I hope you don't mind." the hair dresser told her.  
"It alright. I don't mind." Temari replied.  
"Alright. We won't have much make up on you due to your natural glowing skin. The most we will probably put on is light pink lipstick."  
"Thank you." Temari thanked her.  
"Hinata, we won't be doing much with your hair. We'll be putting it up in a pony tail and let some hair down on the sides. Your bangs will remain the same and you will also have light make-up but also maybe some eye shadow and eye liner, nothing really." the make up artist explained to Hinata.  
"Thank you, but will you need my measurements?" Hinata asked her.  
"No, we got it them yesterday. Let me do your make up and hair and you could try on the outfits Sasori has suggested." the hair dresses told her. She began on Hinata's hair, brushing it and tying it to pony tail. Then they began on putting light eye make-up. Pink eye shadow and pink lipgloss.  
"Alright, so we have three outfits chosen for you to wear for spring wear. For one outfit you'll be by yourself. The second outfit you'll be with the girls just gossiping or anything and the final outfit, you'll be with all the guys. They will be holding you while you're lying down in there arms." explained Deidara. He held a clip board in his hands explaining everything to Hinata. Hinata nodded understanding everything.  
"So, when could I see my outfits?" Hinata asked.  
"You'll head to the dressing room right now and change into the first outfit." he replied. He took her to a room with her spring outfits in place. He handed her an outfit that was really pretty, well Hinata thought. The outfit consisted of a short, purple cropped top with dark pink lacing, purple flared shorts and matching boots that went up to her knees. She also had garters on her arms and matching wristbands on both hands. They then gave her a pendant to wear. It was purple but it had a wolf.  
"Hinata, you could go out now, we're done with your outfit." the girl told her. She fixed the ruffles on the dress then let her out. When Hinata made it outside, she saw Ino, Temari, Sakura and Karin in there outfits too.  
Ino's hair was let down and was slightly curly on the bottom. She wore a short light pink dress with matching arm garters and a leg garter on her right thigh, along with a choker around her neck. Her gloves are dark pink that reaches to her wrists. Her boots are dark pink with black laces and reaches to her knees. She has dark pink lace lining the top of her dress and the top and bottom of her arm garters, leg garter, and her choker. Her make-up was very light except for a darker pink eye shadow compared to Hinata and her lips were a beautiful shade of dark pink with lip gloss to make it shine.  
Temari hair was straighten and she was wearing a green strapless dress with a skirt that fans out in a flower-petal like appearance, with green garters on her arm and left leg. She has a green choker that a pendant dangles from, and white lace lining on her chocker and garters. The outfit also showed little cleavage in the chest area. In all the same, she looked amazing.  
Sakura's hair was straightened and you could have seen her layers a bit better. She wore a short white dress that only reaches past her waist with a matching skirt. She has garters of the same color with dark blue lacings on her arm and left leg. She has a choker, the same color as her outfit. She also had light blue gloves, and ankle boots.  
Karin's hair slightly curled and part of it was in a low pony tail. Her outfit was similar to Temari and Ino's but her bodice top is red with the bottom going out in flower petal like attributes. Her bottoms are white pantaloons with ruffles at the pant ends. The pantaloons go to about her mid-thigh. Her socks are white and come up to about mid-calf; her shoes are red high-heeled mary-janes. She also wears a pair of long white gloves. Her choker and arm bands are red with white ruffles on it.  
"Wow Hinata, your outfit is so open." Ino commented as she got a better look on Hinata. Her top was half cut and the skirt matched it perfectly but not really being short.  
"I love the color though." Temari added.  
"Thanks, I'm nervous of what Neji might saw when he sees us in the magazine though." Hinata laughed. While they were talking the guys made an appearance.  
"Well, I see Hinata doesn't mind her out." Said Sai.  
Sai was wearing a sleeveless black leather shirt and a silver cross necklace with black shorts and a silver chain. He seemed dark and mysterious but Hinata liked him that way.  
Naruto was wearing a loose white button up shirt she dark blue jeans and had a chain from the first left pocket heading to the back of his left pocket. His shoes were black tennis shoes. The first button of his shirt was undone and he was wearing a ring on his middle finger.  
Shikamaru was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, with white trousers that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length jeans. On the front of his collar, two short strips of grey material adorned with rivets stretch down fro, the top of the collar to the breast of his shirt.. On his hand, he wears gray fingerless gloves. His footwear was basic black boots with white tips.  
Sasuke was wearing a white shirt; that was only buttoned in the middle and embellished with three golden circles upon its right side, also featuring two interconnected straps hanging downwards from the shoulders onto his back. This is worn with burgundy/light purple pants with a black linear pattern, held up by a white belt. A black studded collar encircles his neck and a black tie is also included but it is worn extremely loosely.  
"Wow, you guys look amazing." Hinata told them as she got a better look at them.  
"Thanks, you don't think it's a bit too much?" Sai asked her.  
"I'm loving the necklace on you Sai. Maybe if you dressed like this, I might be hitting on you 24/7." Ino laughed as she got closer to Sai and Shikamaru.  
"I thought my outfit would have been a bit more closed but I guess I'll get use to it." Shikamaru sighed.  
"Ah, so my models are done. So as you could see; all the clothes you're all wearing are from different parts of the world. For example, Ino's outfit is from Tokyo and Sai's outfit is from London. As you could see none of them are the same as the other. They might share similar characteristics but they aren't exactly the same." Sasori explained to all the students in front of him. "It seems all the outfits I chose for each of you match perfectly. I'm excited to see all of you in prom wear though. I should also mention that after the photo shoots, you are welcome to keep the outfits as long as you like but you may not wear them until the magazine is out. I know it about a three month wait period but you will be owning the top fashions of the world."  
"So you really didn't explain, how will the photo shoot work? If you remember, we're at a high school campus." Sakura said in a cold tone.  
"Well, we'll be using the school garden, the front of the school, a classroom, and a few other places." Tobi explained.  
"We'll start with the girls first. You girls will be heading to the classroom. Hidan will be taking your pictures and boys you will follow me to the parking lot. Kakazu and Nagato will be taking your pictures." explained Deidara. "Tobi, lead the girls to the classroom."  
"Alright, will you girls follow me. The original classroom we were gonna used got burned down so we'll be heading to an English class." Tobi explained as he walked them to the class. They entered the classroom and saw lights and the camera in place.  
"Nice to meet you all, but as from what I could see, you two," he said as he pointed to Sakura and Karin, "don't like to share the spot light. So I'm assuming you two wouldn't want to take the picture with these three?" Hidan asked.  
"It's your choice Hidan. We'll just listen to your orders." Karin smiled.  
"Fine, just put that smile away. I wasn't planning to put all of you together anyway. I'll need you two to stand near the window and you three will be sitting on the desks." Hidan explained as he got his camera ready.


	11. feelings

"Alright, so I'll start with you three first. Hinata, you and Temari will be sitting down while Ino, you'll be putting your arms around Hinata's neck. You'll be smiling as if she just told you that she has a date with her crush." Hidan explained. He was getting his camera ready to start taking the pictures.  
"Alright, so would me and Temari be smiling too?" Hinata asked.  
"Temari will be hold your hands and she's also smiling. Hinata you'll be giving them a gentle smile."  
"Alright." Hinata smiled. Hinata was sitting down breathing calmly. She put her hands in Temari's hands. Temari smiled and held Hinata's hands. Ino put her arms around Hinata's neck ad hugged her from behind.  
"Alright, now start smiling." Hinata told them.  
"Hinata, I'm so happy you're going to prom with Sai. I honestly thought you were going to choose Roxas or Leon. But still, I'm happy." Temari smiled. Hinata smiled back and Ino hugged her from behind. Hinata smiled gently and held Temari's hands.  
"Thank you." Hinata smiled.  
"She's a natural." Hidan told himself as he took a picture of the three. "Ino and Temari could learn something from her." Hidan took a few shots before he turned to Sakura and Karin.  
"You two will be staring out the window, as if you two saw they guy you were both in love with. You'll have to show a dreamy face." he explained. They both nodded and began to stare out the window. Sakura's expression changed. Her expression showed sadness and pain. But it seemed she was trying to hide with a small smile. Karin in the other hand held a blank expression. She was looking down, but her face was just blank. Hidan began taking the pictures while Temari and the others watched. Hidan continued taking pictures until the girls had to change into their second outfit.  
It was about half an hour before Tobi came in started pulling out the girls for the second outfit change.  
"Alright, so Hinata you'll be going first. Your outfit is in the room so if you could head there, we'll also be changing your make-up and bring your hair straight down." Tobi explained. Hinata changed into a sleeveless, tight, red turtle neck belly shirt which included a white tie, tight blue skinny jeans and black high heel boots. They also gave her two silver matching wrist bands. They didn't put any make-up on her, except for a clear lip gloss.  
"Oh, Hinata. I really like that outfit." Tobi commented as he lead her the football field. Kakazu was already there getting ready for her.  
"I didn't actually believe that we had the Hyuuga heiress here, but I guess it's believable now." Kakazu told her.  
"It's nice to meet you." Hinata greeted.  
"Nice to meet you too. Now since your wearing jeans I think it would be best if you were outside. I was told you have a unnatural color, so I wanted to expose it. In the day light, we'll be able to see it better." Kakazu told her. He was looking at the bleachers or does he want her laying in the grass?  
"Hinata, go sit in the bleachers. I want left knee up on the bleachers and your left arm over it. I want your hand open, as if someone were coming to get you. Your going to be smiling. As if your boyfriend was going to get you." he explained as he got the camera ready. Hinata did as what she did and followed the orders. She smiled and held her hand out. It's as if she pictured Sai to grab her hand. She was smiling but then the wind blew her hair. It was a perfect shoot to Kakazu. She seemed to be dazing out to someone she cared about. Then she snapped out of it, why was she thinking of Sai like that? They were best friends...she can't fall in love with him. It's against some rule in the best friends right? Hinata couldn't believe what she was telling herself. She'd fallen in love with her closest friend.  
"Hinata, we're done. I got a perfect picture for the magazine. Thank you." Kakazu thanked her. He then told her that she was done for the day. Tomorrow they were going to try on the last final spring outfit and prom wear. She headed back to the classroom. But then she saw Sai. He was staring to the sky, making it seem if he was in deep thought or something. He then turned and saw Hinata staring right at him.  
"Oh hey Sai, what's up?" Hinata asked him.  
"It's nothing, just thinking of our last semester together. We have prom and graduation. Then we have summer vacation and we all head our separate ways, you know?" Sai explained as he got closer to her. They got close to each other to the point where they were inches away from each other.  
"Sai, I've been meaning to ask you something." Hinata told him as she put her head down, trying to cover her blush.  
"What is it?" he replied. To none of them knowing, Hidan was making his way to the classroom when he saw both of them.  
"Sai, I know it's our last semester but I've been meaning to reveal something. We became friends our sophomore year, we became best friends our junior year. Ever since we became best friends, we've always hanged out. I guess I never noticed but I slowly started falling for you. I don't know why, but I suddenly got this feeling. During the photo shoot, I don't know why, but my mind wondered to you. I always saw how you would be with me. During school and even yesterday...those burn marks you have on your back...it's a constant remainder of what you did for me." Hinata said as she grabbed his hand. He noticed a tear falling out of her eyes , going down her cheeks, and to his hand.  
"Hinata?"  
"Sai, I know it's what I did was wrong. The biggest mistake you could ever do is fall in love with your best friend. Sai, I'm so sorry." Hinata cried. She put his hand against her cheek and gave him a weak smile. They didn't know but Hidan saw that as a perfect moment. He took the picture when Sai put his hand on Hinata's cheek and wiped the tears away.  
"Hmm, guess my favorite one." Hidan smirked. He reviewed the picture and admitted he liked it. The clock tower was behind them and the sun was setting too. The moment seemed to be really beautiful.


	12. surprise

Sai stood in shock was Hinata admitting that she liked him, wait, she said love him. Is she saying that she might have fallen in love with her best friend. Was someone looking over him? Was it a miracle?  
"Hinata, why are you crying?" Temari came out running over to see what was wrong with her, behind her was Ino.  
"Hinata are you alright?" Ino asked her. She got closer to Hinata and saw Sai with a blank expression.  
"Sai, what happen? What did you do?" Temari growled.  
"I didn't do anything, we were both chatting until you two came along." Sai replied, rather cold.  
"It's alright, me and Sai were just chatting about senior year." Hinata explained, putting up a weak smile. She wiped her tears away and started walking back to the auditorium, she was followed by both girls while Sai stayed behind. He went back to looking up at the sky.  
"So, Hinata feels the same way as I do. Problem is she doesn't even know that I like her." Sai thought. He was outside for about ten more minutes before he headed back in.  
"Welcome back Sai, tomorrow we'll be wrapping up everything. You'll be allowed to take all the outfits tomorrow. You may also be able to wear your prom wear to your prom. Just in case someone buys the dress from the magazine, no one will have the original design. All dresses will be different, so nothing to worry about." Sasori explained to the girls.  
"Can we choose our dresses or were they already chosen?" Sakura asked him.  
"Actually, they've been chosen by my boss. I sent him pictures of all of you and he chose the dresses that best  
match your face, eyes and hair color." Deidara explained as he showed pictures of the dresses.  
"My goodness, these absolutely beautiful." Karin commented. She loved the colors and the styles.  
"These dresses are direct imports from Paris. They will arrive tomorrow." Tobi smiled.  
"That's great." Ino chimmed.  
"Tommorrow all of you will be in school until lunch. Since you will all need to be dressed up and look stunning, we'll be working a lot of hair and make-up." Sasori explained as he looked at a clip board.  
"That reminds me, Sasori a letter came in for you." Tobi told him as he handed him a letter.  
"Who's it from?" he asked.  
"The Britannian family. Apparently they are asking permission to come and see you latest models." Tobi replied. Sasori opened the letter. The letter explained that the three youngest sons from the Britannian family will visit along with Charles and Marianne.  
"Wait, you said Britannian. Are you talking about the same Britannian family that owns the Britannia oil rig and that created the special engineering unit in the military?" Sasuke asked.  
"Sasuke, if I wasn't mistaking, you actually seemed interested." Naruto commented as he tried to hide a smirk.  
"Yes, apparently they want to see my latest works. They also want to see some new outfits that his three daughters might want." Sasori explained.  
"If I'm not mistaking, would the youngest sons be Schneizel vi Britannia, Clovis vi Britannia and Lelouch vi Britannia?" Shikamaru asked.  
"Those are the ones that are mentioned. Apparently his three daughters don't know of him coming to see us." Sasori added.  
"Schneizel is coming? Oh my gosh! He's an available bachelor right now!" Karin jumped up and down.  
"So is Clovis and Lelouch." Temari commented.  
"Not to forget, the oldest one is next to be CEO of their company." Sakura smiled.  
"I wonder why there coming though. It's also been a while since I last saw Lelouch." Hinata thought out loud.  
"You know the youngest son?" Ino said in disbelief.  
"Yeah, we were both home schooled together even with the only Kururugi son. Last time we saw each other was I think was at the Euphie's sixteen birthday." Hinata told them. She all saw their faces in disbelief. Before they knew it they heard the doors open.  
"Really? You guys don't believe that me and Hinata are actually close friends?" they heard a boy said.  
"Lelouch, your father said not to leave the hotel." the other boy sighed.  
"Suzaku, do you honestly think I would actually listen to my father?" the boy smirked.  
"Lelouch! Oh my gosh! How have you been?" Hinata smiled as she ran up to him and hugged him.  
"Did you actually forget about me?" the boy sighed again.  
"Well I don't know if Euphie will be alright with me hugging her boyfriend?" Hinata laughed.  
"Did you forget I'm suppose to marry you?" Suzaku laughed back.  
"Well I'm supposed to get married to both of you, aren't I?" Hinata smiled.  
"Man, I remembered all the memories we shared. I remember you would always beat Clovis in chess and you would loose to Schneizel." Hinata laughed.  
"Don't forget though, Clovis made up for it for being an amazing artist. He still has the painting of all three of us together." Suzaku smiled.  
"Wow, didn't he paint that picture eight years ago?" Hinata asked.  
"Yeah, it's in our living room at the main house. Marianne misses you and wanted to know when you will be able to visit us again." Lelouch commented.  
"I'll try visiting. I'll surprise Nunnally and the others." Hinata smiled.  
"She'll be happy to see you again. She wants some of your famous cinnamon buns." Lelouch told her.  
"Oh no, I forgot. Everyone let me introduce you all to the youngest son of the Britannian blood, Lelouch vi Britannia. Then we have the only son of the Kururugi clan, Suzaku Kururugi who is currently dating Lelouch's younger sister, Euphemia li Britannia." Hinata introduced them all.


	13. twist

No body believed what they were seeing. The Hyuuga was really good friends with some of the most powerful people in the world. The Britannian family was powerful with all the world's special units it's created for the military and they are in control of most of the world's oil supply. Then she also knew the Kururugi son. His family owns one of the biggest electronics companies and they create anti-virus ware. It's also rumored that they hire hackers every year to make sure that their technology is the best there is.  
"So Hinata, is this an outfit your modeling?" Suzaku asked as he inspected the outfit.  
"I'll admit it, I would have never expected my future wife to wear something so revealing." Lelouch commented as he got a better look too.  
"So, why did you guys even come? I mean, yeah Akatsuki is a big magazine but I would have thought you would have already seen them or something." Hinata told them as she gave them a confused look.  
"Actually, there's another reason. We need to talk to you." Suzaku told her.  
"Me? Is something wrong?" Hinata asked.  
"It's a private manor, my brothers will also be joining us. I suggest you bring Neji also. This manor involves our families." Lelouch explained.  
"Our families?" Hinata asked dumbfounded.  
"Just meet us Misaki, we'll have a private both." Suzaku whispered to her ear. He backed away and smiled.  
"Meet us at eight. It's urgent so be careful." Lelouch commented as he walked away from her and waved good bye.  
"Later Hinata." Suzaku waved as he left with Lelouch.  
"I only have three hours to get ready." Hinata thought to herself. She faced back to the group and smiled.  
"Sorry, but are we done with today?" Hinata apologized.  
"Yes, you may go change and go home. Thank you all once again." Sasori told them as he walked out of the room. Hinata followed behind heading to her room. She quickly changed and headed straight to her car. Outside she saw Suzaku and Lelouch leaning on her car.  
"Here, we couldn't give it to you inside. Be careful alright? If word gets out we'll all be put in danger." Lelouch explained as he gave her the envelope.  
"What is this?" Hinata asked blankly.  
"Once you get home, you'll understand." Suzaku explained.  
"Alright, I'll see all of you tonight." Hinata replied and entered her car. She drove home to see Neji already there. She thought he was going to be late tonight.  
"Neji, we have a meeting tonight. Hinata explained as she went straight to the kitchen.  
"What are you talking about Hinata?" Neji asked.  
"Lelouch an Suzaku asked for our attendance to a meeting. It'll be in a public place so it won't seem suspicious. They gave me an envelope which contained an idea of what we'll be discussing." Hinata told him as she put the envelope on the table.  
"Hmm, alright. I'll take a look at it. You go take your shower and get ready." Neji ordered her. Hinata headed up stairs and headed to her bathroom.  
"I'll take a quick look at this." Neji said as he opened it. He couldn't believe what he read. Was their family really planning something like that? He continued reading as he got more information. It also revealed the truth why Hinata was ordered to attend the same school as Neji.  
XxXxXx  
"So Neji, did you have a chance to read them?" Hinata asked her cousin as she finished fixing her hair in his car. Her hair was in a bun while she wore a light blue dress shirt with a white skirt that went a little bit above her knees. Her shows were regular white flats. They arrived to Misaki and saw a waiter already waiting for them.  
"Neji and Hinata Hyuuga?" the waiter asked.  
"Yes, we have a private both?" Hinata replied.  
"Ah, Lelouch and the others are already here, please follow me and I'll take you." she smiled as she lead them to the back. She seated them and gave them a menu. As soon as she closed the door, they all began talking.  
"Alright, I need both of you to take out your phone battery. It's best if we're not interrupted while we have this chat. The cameras are already off and I scanned it the room." Schneizel said as he locked the door.  
"So what's this meeting for?" Neji was the first to question.  
"I assume you read all the papers that were in that envelope?" Suzaku asked.  
"Indeed I did, I just can't believe it." Neji replied as he stared at the paper again.  
"They are under the code name knightmare. So far they succeeded in brining down so many businesses. Apparently now each of them are about to back stab each other." Clovis commented.  
"Hinata, your currently going to be in power for the Hyuuga, just to let you know, no family will hold back on what will happen." Lelouch explained.  
"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.  
"Hinata, right now. The Brittanian family is planning to attack your father's company then the Kururgi will be next." Suzaku told her.  
"What about the Uchiha?" Neji questioned.  
"From what I figured, they have no current interest in the Uchihas." Schneizel added.  
"Why the Hyuuga's though?" Hinata tried once more.  
"Your family's company dominates the western side of the globe. If someone could easily get in and destroy your family's corporation, the Hyuuga family will be done for." Suzaku explained.  
"But I don't understand, why did he send me here instead of a private school?" Hinata asked.  
"He would have done it unless he knew you were a target." Neji explained.  
"Why is the Hyuugas though? This isn't making any sense to me." Hinata told them as she tried reading the papers again.  
"Hinata, I think the best way to protect yourself is probably go into hiding unless you want to stay here?" Suzaku asked her.  
"I want to stay here. I'll admit it, it might risky...but I'll manage a way.". Hinata smiled.  
"Alright, now that's settled we have a bigger manor to discuss." Clovis explained as he took out another folder. Neji grabbed it and began reading.  
"Wait, this is a cold case. What is it doing here?" Neji demanded.  
"We might have found the murderer of Hinata's mother." Schneizel explained.  
"The case has been closed for ten years now." Neji replied.  
"Rumor said she died while giving birth to the youngest daughter of the Hyuuga's." Hinata opened up.  
"You never told her, did you?" Lelouch asked.  
"Why should I be the one she's the reason she died?" Neji yelled in anger.  
"Me?" Hinata asked in shock.  
"Yes, Hinata. Your mother died protecting you. You were four when it happen. Apparently she "died" during child birth but the truth is Hanabi was a week old when your mother died." Clovis replied as he handed her the file.  
"You were going to be kidnapped by the Ryuzuki family but your mother beat them to you. She was then gunned down while protecting you. Apparently you were so shocked by these traumatic events, you decided to seal them away. When the police would interview you, you didn't know who they were talking about. Your father paid the press over ten million dollars to say she died during child birth." Lelouch explained as he leaned back in his hair and looked up to te ceiling.  
"B-But...how did you guys figure all this out?" Hinata asked still in shock.  
"Hinata, did you forget all of us have control of the world? We know our ways." Suzaku smirked.  
"But what of the Ryuzuki family? What are we gonna do about them?" Neji asked.  
"Apparently, my father is going to order the military to raid their main house. They are going to investigate the case further." Clovis explained.  
"I see, thank you." Hinata quickly stood up and was turning the knob on the door when she felt a hand over hers. She looked up and saw Clovis, his eyes seemed as they were hurt.  
"Hinata, I'm sorry." Clovis apologized.  
"It's alright, at least I know the truth now, that's what really matters." Hinata replied while trying to keep back the tears that were threatening to fall.  
"Hinata, you could cry. I promise we'll all be here." Clovis told her as he pulled her to a hug. Hinata remembered the familiar scent. Her and Clovis would always sleep together. She remembered when she would ask her father if her and Clovis could be brother and sister. She went back to think all the great times she had with the Britannian family when both their fathers would go away and discuss business. She wanted to go back, she missed her second family. She wished she could go back to being a child, back to where she could always smile. Then she finally let the tears roam down her cheeks.  
"Clovis! Why? Why did this have to happen! This world is nothing but cruel and cold!" Hinata cried as she let her tears roam.  
"Hinata, I'm sorry." Clovis replied softly.  
"This world! It's all in the means of money! If that's what it means to be a heiress to the Hyuuga's; then I'm give up my title as heiress." Hinata continued crying.  
"Hinata, what are you saying?" Neji asked.  
"Since I am titled to take over the Hyuuga business when I turn twenty-three which is about five years from now, I'm giving my title up."Hinata explained.  
"Hinata, are you sure?" Lelouch asked once more.  
"I've always known that I'll never able to take over my father's company. I know he sent me here to live with Neji so he could watch over my sister as she studied my father's footsteps. He knew I'll never be able to take over since my sister progressed faster than I did...that's why I think it's better I give it up now before they question my father's motives." Hinata explained as she pulled away from Clovis's warm embrace.  
"Hinata, are you sure it's the only way?" Suzaku asked this time.  
"I know my father will probably disown me after I make the official announcement of giving up ownership as the heiress, but I know someone who will do a better job than me." Hinata smiled.  
"And who that be?" Schneizel asked.  
"Please don't think rash of me but I know he'll do a better job than me." Hinata explained. She wiped her tears away and reassured all of them with another smile.  
"When will you make the announcement?" Clovis asked.  
"I'll be making it this Sunday. I would like all of you to stand by me when I make the formal announcement. If I had the people I grew up with, I think it might be easier for me." Hinata explained.  
"Of course we'll stand with you. After all, we are friends." Suzaku smiled.  
"Thank you." Hinata thanked them.


End file.
